


Le sacrifice d'une reine

by Fausta88



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F, F/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:47:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausta88/pseuds/Fausta88
Summary: Cette histoire a été la première des histoires ALT (c'est comme cela qu'on définissait les fanfics représentant des personnages non hétéros en 1997 à la création de cette histoire) sur le web à parler de viol et du personnage de Gabrielle.Lisez bien les avertissements.De BL Miller, l'auteure : J'ai écrit cette histoire dans le but d'aider les personnages à dépasser le traumatisme et à les aider à guérir, puis de leur ré-apprendre à vivre et à aimer. Je ne m'attendais pas aux réactions que j'ai reçues en, en vérité, j'ai hésité à la poster. Mais je suis heureuse aujourd'hui de l'avoir postée. C'est un sentiment merveilleux de savoir qu'une histoire que j'ai écrite a touché tant de femmes ces dernières années. Cette histoire a reçu un Eddie Award sur la Tom's Xena Fan Fiction page et a été recommandée par des groupes de femmes survivantes d'abus sexuels.Traduction de "A Queen's Sacrifice" de B.L. Miller.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Queen's Sacrifice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/396702) by B.L. Miller. 



Cette histoire a été la première des histoires ALT (c'est comme cela qu'on définissait les fanfics représentant des personnages non hétéros en 1997 à la création de cette histoire) sur le web à parler de viol et du personnage de Gabrielle.  
Lisez bien les avertissements.  
De BL Miller, l'auteure : J'ai écrit cette histoire dans le but d'aider les personnages à dépasser le traumatisme et à les aider à guérir, puis de leur ré-apprendre à vivre et à aimer. Je ne m'attendais pas aux réactions que j'ai reçues en, en vérité, j'ai hésité à la poster. Mais je suis heureuse aujourd'hui de l'avoir postée. C'est un sentiment merveilleux de savoir qu'une histoire que j'ai écrite a touché tant de femmes ces dernières années. Cette histoire a reçu un Eddie Award sur la Tom's Xena Fan Fiction page et a été recommandée par des groupes de femmes survivantes d'abus sexuels.

 

LE SACRIFICE D'UNE REINE  
Par BL Miller  
\- 1997 -

Traduction de Fausta88.

\---------------  
AVERTISSEMENT 1 : Les caractères de Xena, Gabrielle, Argo, etc. sont la propriété de MCA/Universal. Je ne fais que les emprunter pour un instant. Sans intention d'infraction. Le reste de l'histoire m'appartient et j'en détiens les droits d'auteur. Toute représentation ou reproduction, intégrale ou partielle, faite sans mon consentement, est illicite. On peut me contacter à cette adresse : BMiller@banet.net

AVERTISSEMENT 2 : ***DANGER VIOLENCE SEXUELLE *** Cette histoire contient des scènes de viol, concernant tout spécialement Gabrielle. Si cela vous dérange ou vous gêne, merci de ne pas lire l'histoire. Bien que les scènes ne soient pas décrites explicitement, elles sont suffisamment détaillées pour que certaines personnes se sentent mal à l'aise. Cette histoire a été écrite avant les événements de la troisième saison.

AVERTISSEMENT 3 : Cette histoire contient des scènes d'amour entre deux femmes. Si cela vous gêne, ou si vous avez moins de 18 ans, alors ne la lisez pas. Sinon, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez.

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : J'aimerais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont pris la peine de m'écrire à propos de ces histoires. Le nom de certains personnages est ma façon de les remercier de leur gentillesse.

\-------

Le chaud soleil de l'été ne faisait rien pour améliorer l'humeur des deux femmes. La poussière de la route collait à la peau de Gabrielle, se mélangeait à la transpiration pour former une pellicule granulée sur son corps. Bien qu'elle supportât la chaleur mieux que sa jeune compagne, Xena ne souhaitait qu'une rivière fraîche pour y sauter. Ses vêtements en cuir collaient à son corps, irritant sa peau bronzée. Des gouttes de sueur coulaient le long de son visage, de sa nuque, sous ses seins, entre ses jambes et là où ses cuisses touchaient la selle. L'inconfort ne servait qu'à rendre plus agressives leurs chamailleries. Malgré les protestations de Gabrielle, Xena avait insisté pour se mettre en route, au lieu de rester dans un village jusqu'à ce que la vague de chaleur fût passée.

"Je suis si trempée que tu pourrais tordre ma chemise." grommela la barde. Xena ne dit rien. La colère de Gabrielle l'emporta. "Tu sais, Xena, tu pourrais au moins me faire croire que tu sais que je suis là."

"Je sais que tu es là, Gabrielle." Xena garda les yeux sur la route et essaya de ravaler un commentaire acide. Il y en avait trop eu ces derniers temps.

"Hé bien, merci, guerrière de peu de mots." Les paroles de Gabrielle dégoulinaient de sarcasme.

"Par Hadès, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse, Gabrielle ?" répliqua Xena. "Je ne peux rien contre la chaleur."

"Je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire quelque chose contre ça." Elle arrêta de marcher, forçant Xena à tirer sur les rênes d'Argo. "J'ai juste fait une remarque à propos de la chaleur, c'est tout. Je ne t'ai pas demandé de faire quelque chose !"

"Gabrielle, si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour que tu te sentes mieux, je le ferais." Xena passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, espérant ne pas avoir déclenché une autre discussion. Il faisait bien trop chaud pour se disputer.

"Je sais ça, Xena !" Gabrielle reprit sa marche, sa colère se voyait dans ses pas. "Ca ne te tuerait pas de me montrer un peu de considération. C'est tout."

"Gabrielle, je-"

"Je ne veux pas entendre ça, Xena. Pas maintenant. Je suis malade de devoir mendier un peu d'attention de ta part." Elle ne pensait pas laisser échapper cette dernière phrase, mais elle était là, flottant en l'air autour d'elles comme un brouillard. Il n'y avait plus moyen de la retirer. "Allons simplement où nous devons aller." Ses enjambées devinrent plus longues et plus décidées. Xena regarda l'Amazone en colère avant de faire signe à Argo de continuer. Ces disputes arrivaient bien trop souvent pour que seuls le temps ou son mutisme habituel en fussent la cause. Quelque chose ennuyait Gabrielle, Xena en était sûre. Mais elle ne savait pas comment parler à son amie sans déclencher une autre discussion. Perdues dans leurs pensées, les deux femmes continuèrent le long de la route peu fréquentée.

"Je vais m'occuper d'Argo et chercher quelque chose pour le dîner." dit Xena en enlevant les couvertures et les sacoches. "Fais le feu."

"Ce n'est pas ce que je fais tout le temps ?" La voix de Gabrielle n'était pas espiègle. Xena essaya de se rappeler la dernière fois que la barde l'avait taquinée ou avait plaisanté. Cela faisait longtemps. Elle conduisit Argo un peu plus loin et commença à la brosser.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas lui parler, Argo ?" Xena poursuivit son monologue en s'occupant du cheval. "Tout ce que je dis l'énerve. Si je ne le savais pas, je dirais que c'est sa période dans le mois." Son esprit revint aux dernières paroles qu'elles avaient échangées, il y avait des chandelles de cela sur la route. "Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire par mendier mon attention. Je fais attention à elle, non ?" Elle s'arrêta de brosser et flatta de la main le cheval. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Argo. Quelque chose l'ennuie, je le sais. Mais je ne sais pas quoi." Réalisant qu'elle n'avancerait pas de ce côté-là, Xena partit attraper le dîner.

Tout comme elle l'avait fait pendant leurs repas des quatre derniers jours, Gabrielle mangea rapidement puis se plongea dans ses parchemins sans avoir échangé plus de deux mots avec Xena. De temps en temps, elle levait la tête, notant que Xena non plus ne disait rien. La guerrière était occupée à polir son armure et à aiguiser son épée. Une colère soudaine s'empara de Gabrielle. Elle roula en boule le morceau de parchemin auquel elle travaillait et le jeta dans le feu. Xena stoppa ses mouvements avec la pierre à aiguiser et regarda la barde. "Je vais faire un tour." marmonna Gabrielle en s'emparant de son bâton. Elle partit en tempête. Elle ne vit pas la peine dans les yeux bleus de Xena.

Xena était prête à partir à la recherche de la barde quand Gabrielle finit par retourner au camp. Une chandelle passée à battre les arbres n'avait rien fait pour la débarrasser de la frustration qu'elle ressentait. Sans dire un mot, elle s'allongea sur ses couvertures et regarda la nuit étoilée.

"Gabrielle ?"

"Quoi." Son ton indiquait la colère et quelque chose d'autre que Xena n'arrivait pas à identifier.

"Tu veux en parler ?"

"Il n'y a rien à dire, Xena. Il faut simplement que je résolve ça moi-même." C'était vrai. Elle devait trouver un moyen de cacher ses sentiments.

"Pourquoi est-ce que je ne peux pas t'aider ? Gabrielle, nous avons toujours été capable de résoudre les choses ensemble avant cela."

"Il n'y a rien que toi et moi pouvons résoudre, Xena. Il faut que je le fasse moi-même. Je ne suis pas aussi bonne que toi pour cacher mes sentiments. Donne-moi du temps, je vais résoudre ça." Elle dit cela sans croire un seul moment ses propres paroles. Les sentiments avec lesquels elle se battait menaçaient de la submerger à chaque fois qu'elle était proche de Xena. Comment pouvait-elle lui dire que chaque fois que Xena la touchait, un frisson la parcourait ? Comment pouvait-elle lui dire que, nuit après nuit, elle rêvait qu'elle faisait l'amour à la princesse guerrière ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas partager ces pensées et ces sentiments. Elle devait vivre avec eux.

Xena regardait la barde endormie, s'étonnait de ce qui la tourmentait tant. Elle essaya de se rappeler à quel moment cette étrange humeur avait commencé. Il semblait n'y avoir aucune raison aux éclats de Gabrielle, tout ce que Xena disait ou faisait semblait provoquer une explosion. Gabrielle était-elle fatiguée de voyager ? Voulait-elle la quitter ? Xena secoua la tête, essayant de se débarrasser de cette pensée. Elle ne pouvait pas imaginer de ne pas avoir Gabrielle dans sa vie. Les histoires lui manqueraient, les bavardages sans fin, les gentilles caresses qui réconfortaient. En la regardant, Xena pensa que cela faisait bien longtemps que Gabrielle ne l'avait touchée, ne l'avait serrée dans ses bras, ne s'était même assise près d'elle. Gabrielle gardait une distance physique entre elles, réalisa-t-elle. Peine et tristesse envahirent la guerrière normalement si stoïque quand elle comprit que Gabrielle le faisait par choix. La seule personne de sa vie à qui Xena faisait confiance et qu'elle aimait plus que tout, la rejetait.

Le jour suivant fut pire encore. L'humidité fut insupportable dans la matinée, puis une pluie chaude leur tomba dessus dans l'après-midi. Elle trouvèrent une petite grotte et s'y réfugièrent pour échapper à la pluie torrentielle. "Nous sommes bloquées ici jusqu'à ce que la pluie s'arrête." annonça Xena. "A moins que tu ne veuilles continuer, Gabrielle." C'était plus une question qu'une constatation. A ce moment-là, Xena ne savait plus ce que voulait Gabrielle.

"C'est bon." répondit la barde en enlevant les sacoches et en les dépaquetant. 'Génial, tout simplement génial.' pensa-t-elle en elle-même. 'Je ne peux pas me tenir à moins de dix longueurs de bâton d'elle sans penser à la toucher et maintenant, je suis coincée dans cette petite caverne avec elle. Par Hadès, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?" Elle ôta sa couverture de la pile et chercha l'endroit le moins dans le chemin pour l'installer, de préférable loin de là où Xena allait mettre la sienne.

'Elle ne veut même plus être près de moi.' pensa Xena, abattue. "Je vais chercher du bois pour le feu." Gabrielle ne répondit pas. Elle s'affairait avec sa couverture déjà parfaitement étendue. "Très bien." Xena fut incapable de cacher le ton blessé de sa voix quand elle se rua sous la pluie. Gabrielle regarda la silhouette qui s'éloignait. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues. Elle allait avoir du mal à supporter cela. Elle allait perdre Xena, que ce soit à cause de sa propre peur ou parce que Xena allait découvrir ses vrais sentiments.

Une soirée perturbante de tranquillité amena une autre nuit perturbante de tranquillité. Le seul son entre elle était le frottement de la pierre à aiguiser de Xena contre son épée. Enfin, Xena parla, en partie par colère contre le changement survenu entre elles et en partie par peur des pensées qui couraient à travers la tête de la barde. "Gabrielle, tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas"

"Rien, Xena. Continue d'aiguiser." Gabrielle concentra son attention sur une petite tache au plafond de la grotte. Xena reposa la pierre et l'épée et fixa le feu.

"Gabrielle, est-ce que tu vas me quitter ?" Ces paroles étaient dites si doucement que Gabrielle les entendit à peine. Il y avait un ton dans la voix de Xena qu'elle n'avait pas entendu depuis longtemps, la peur. Elle se redressa sur un coude et regarda par-dessus le feu. Xena avait baissé la tête, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

"Tu veux que je te quitte, Xena ?"

"Non."

"Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ? Il y a bien une raison."

"Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, Gabrielle."

"D'accord." Elle se recoucha sur sa couverture. Plusieurs moments passèrent avant que Xena ne reparlât.

"Gabrielle ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a contrariée ? Enfin, je veux dire, est-ce que j'ai fait ou dit quoi que ce soit qui te fait te sentir... mal auprès de moi ?" Les mots ne venaient pas facilement à la guerrière, spécialement les mots qui lui faisaient révéler ses propres émotions. Gabrielle échappa un gloussement à l'absurdité de la situation.

"Tu n'as rien fait du tout, Xena." Elle roula de côté et ferma les yeux, espérant par là mettre fin à la conversation. Xena vit ce mouvement et resta sans bouger, essayant de recomposer ses forces pour poser la question qui la tourmentait. Cela ne pouvait pas être fait par-dessus un feu de camp. Se redressant sur ses pieds d'un mouvement fluide, Xena passa de l'autre côté et s'assit à côté de Gabrielle qui se raidit visiblement de sa proximité.

"Si je n'ai rien fait, Gabrielle, alors pourquoi tous ces efforts pour rester loin de moi ?"

"Je ne peux pas en parler, Xena. Laisse tomber."

"Non. Nous avons besoin de parler de ce qui arrive, Gabrielle. Ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça, toute cette hostilité et cette colère. Tu ne me parles plus, tu ne partages plus tes sentiments, par Hadès, tu ne me touches même plus et quand tu le fais, on dirait que ça te fait mal. Gabrielle, si j'ai fait ou dit quelque chose qui t'a contrariée, je t'en prie, il faut que tu me le dises."

"Ce n'est pas toi, Xena, c'est moi. C'est quelque chose qu'il faut que je surmonte moi-même." Elle enfonça sa tête dans la couverture, essayant d'échapper à une autre conversation. Xena resta là un moment à décider quoi faire. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gabrielle ne lui demandait pas de l'aide pour le problème qui la dévorait. Elles avaient toujours été si proches. Mais Gabrielle continuait à dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, alors pourquoi la barde ne la mettait-elle pas au courant ? Comprenant bien qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse ce soir-là, Xena retourna de son côté du feu.

Gabrielle regarda la silhouette endormie et immobile dans la grotte. C'est mieux de cette façon, pensa-t-elle. En faisant bien attention à rester silencieuse, elle s'éloigna à pas de loup. Elle préférait ne pas être dans les parages quand Xena se réveillerait et trouverait sa note.

Xena se réveilla avec le sentiment que quelque chose clochait. D'un coup d'œil, elle vit le feu mort, Argo et ses armes. Gabrielle manquait, mais sa couverture était toujours là. Xena remarqua la pièce beige de parchemin pliée soigneusement sur la couverture. Les mains tremblantes, elle lut la note.

"Xena,  
J'aurais souhaité qu'il y ait une façon de te dire ce que je ressens, mais il n'y en a pas. Cela fait longtemps que j'ai réalisé que je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Tu es la première chose que je vois quand je me réveille et la dernière que je vois quand je ferme les yeux. Je ne sais pas quand mes sentiments pour toi ont changé, je sais simplement qu'ils ont changé. Je ne peux plus continuer à dormir en sachant que tu es tout près de moi. Tu pourrais aussi bien être à des lieues, vu la souffrance que cela me cause. Je te désire, corps et âme, et de savoir que tu ne ressens pas la même chose, cela me brise le cœur. Je t'en prie, sache que je t'aime et que je t'aimerai toujours.  
Gabrielle"

Xena lut et relut la note, les mots se gravaient dans son âme. C'est contre cela qu'elle se battait, pensa-t-elle. Gabrielle est amoureuse de moi et elle ne pense pas que je ressente la même chose. Si seulement elle avait eu la force de m'en parler, et puis, pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? Bien que Xena elle-même se fût battue avec les mêmes pensées et sentiments, elle ne s'en était jamais ouverte à la barde. Se maudissant pour avoir une fois de plus caché ses sentiments à la seule personne avec laquelle elle aurait voulu les partager, Xena fit rapidement leur paquetage et partit à la recherche de la femme qu'elle aimait.

Une rapide vérification lui apprit que Gabrielle avait tout laissé derrière elle, à l'exception de son bâton. Elle n'avait même pas pris ne serait-ce qu'un peu de nourriture ou une gourde d'eau. En montant Argo, Xena se dirigea vers le village des Amazones, la meilleure place pour une jeune reine.

Gabrielle avait chaud, était affamée, fatiguée et assoiffée au moment où elle décida de s'arrêter pour la nuit. Elle trouva un arbre avec de bonnes branches robustes et y grimpa. Sans pierre à briquer, elle aurait été incapable d'allumer un feu. Xena pouvait le faire en frottant simplement des bouts de bois, mais malheureusement, c'était une des leçons auxquelles Gabrielle n'avait pas prêté attention. La place la plus sûre pour elle était en hauteur, cachée dans les arbres. Se positionnant pour ne pas tomber dans son sommeil, Gabrielle s'installa pour un repos difficile, ses rêves remplis des yeux bleu électrique de la guerrière.

Une fois réveillée, Gabrielle réalisa qu'elle n'avait que peu d'énergie pour la pêche. Elle se contenta de la faible quantité de baies et de noix qu'elle trouva près des arbres et but à même ses mains l'eau d'un torrent tout proche. Elle essaya de ne pas penser à ce que faisait Xena, sans savoir que la guerrière n'était qu'à quelques chandelles derrière elle.

Argo perdit un fer et se fendit le sabot un peu moins d'une chandelle après qu'elles eurent quitté la caverne. Jurant abondamment, Xena sauta à terre et mena son destrier au village le plus proche. Après avoir payé pour un nouveau fer, elle alla à l'écurie s'enquérir d'un endroit pour Argo. Avec un sabot fendu, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le cheval fût capable de l'aider à retrouver Gabrielle. Elle paya une location d'un quart de lune pour Argo et sortit du village. Elle avait été sérieusement retardée par le brusque revirement des événements. Sans Argo pour accélérer les choses, Xena allait devoir continuer à pied, réduisant à zéro ses chances de rattraper Gabrielle avant qu'elles n'atteignissent le village des Amazones.

Erika, Jors et Rikki marchaient le long de la route. Elles retournaient à leur village bien-aimé après une excursion à Athènes pour visiter les temples. Erika dirigeait le groupe, ses courts cheveux blonds brillaient à la lumière du soleil et une longue épée était sanglée à son dos. Jors et Rikki portaient chacune des bâtons et des dagues. Malgré leur jeunesse, la plupart des personnes rencontrées choisissaient de rester en dehors du chemin des trois Amazones en armes. Erika paraissait bien ses seize étés, grande mais en pleine croissance, le visage plein de vie. Jors avait une tête de moins que Erika, sa chevelure sombre et bouclée pendait librement sur ses épaules, encadrant son visage de quinze étés. Rikki était la plus jeune, n'en ayant que onze. Ses longs cheveux blonds étaient retenus en arrière par la tresse typique des Amazones. Elles étaient toutes trois excitées de ce qu'elles avaient vu pendant leur voyage et étaient impatientes d'en faire le récit aux autres filles du village. A un tournant, Erika stoppa brusquement et fut presque renversée par Jors. Quatre hommes de grande taille se tenaient près d'un chariot, l'odeur de leurs corps non lavés flottait dans l'air. Chacun des hommes était bien armé. Rikki se plaça près de Erika, aucune peur ne se lisait sur son jeune visage. Le plus grand des hommes, une énorme masse de muscles, fit un pas vers elles. "Tiens, tiens, tiens, qu'est-ce qu'on a là ?"

"On dirait de la chair fraîche d'Amazone, Gronos." dit l'homme près de lui. "Je parie qu'on en tirera un bon prix."

"Nous ne voulons pas d'histoires." dit Erika en dégainant son épée. Elle savait qu'elle était experte avec cela en main, elle l'avait prouvé de nombreuses fois à l'entraînement. Ceci allait être sa première vraie bataille.

"Hé bien, petite fille, si tu ne veux pas d'histoires, alors je te conseille de jeter cette petite épée." ricana Gronos. Se tournant vers l'homme qui avait fait la remarque, il dit "Tynuis, chope-les."

Le son d'un combat tout proche rendit vie aux pieds fatigués de Gabrielle. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à travers les buissons et vit une jeune Amazone tenter de combattre désespérément un homme qui avait facilement trois fois sa taille, pendant que deux autres filles qui semblaient encore plus jeunes faisaient des moulinets menaçants avec leurs bâtons pour garder les hommes à distance. La plus petite, une fille d'à peu près la taille de Gabrielle, fit un mouvement vers un des agresseurs sans remarquer l'homme qui se déplaçait derrière elle. Rapidement, Gabrielle quitta sa cachette dans les buissons et rejoignit ses Amazones. Dans la chaleur de la bataille, les Amazones ne remarquèrent pas Tynuis se glisser dans les fourrés pour aller derrière elles. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où Gabrielle asséna un bon coup derrière la tête de Gronos qu'elle remarqua qu'il manquait un homme. Elle n'eut pas à chercher loin. Son odeur le trahit quand il passa sa main autour de son cou, une dague se pressant sur sa peau tendre. Un Gronos groggy se remit péniblement sur ses pieds et lui jeta un regard furieux. Erika agrippa son épée plus fermement, cherchant l'occasion de secourir sa reine. Gronos la vit et rit.

"Baisse ton arme, petite fille, ou je lui passe mon épée à travers le corps." Il fit un pas menaçant vers la reine. De peur, Rikki jeta son bâton, suivie par Jors. A contrecœur, Erika baissa la pointe de son épée et la laissa tomber au sol. Il s'approcha et arracha le bâton des mains de Gabrielle, avant de la frapper à la tête avec le pommeau de son épée. Elle tomba à terre comme une poupée de chiffon.

En jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, Gronos remarqua un des hommes gisant sur le sol, face à terre, tué par l'épée d'Erika. "Laissez-le." grogna-t-il. "Attachez-les et mettez-les dans le chariot."

Quatre Amazones guerrières furent envoyées à la recherche du trio manquant quand leur horaire de retour fut dépassé de quatre chandelles. Ephiny n'avait pas été enchantée à l'idée d'envoyer les jeunes femmes à Athènes seules, et ne l'avait fait que parce qu'elle avait confiance dans le maniement de l'épée de Erika. Maintenant qu'elles étaient en retard, elle remettait en cause sa décision.

Xena prit un raccourci à travers la forêt, ne s'arrêtant pas pour prendre du repos avant d'atteindre la lisière de la zone où patrouillaient les Amazones. Son chemin l'avait conduite loin de la route où le cadavre et les bâtons laissés à terre indiquaient qu'il y avait eu bataille. Un cri d'oiseau résonna, auquel elle répondit. Un court silence suivit avant qu'elle ne sentît la présence de quatre guerrières l'encercler. Xena garda les mains ouvertes et loin de son corps, montrant par là qu'elle ne leur voulait aucun mal. Eponin traversa les buissons et apparut devant elle. "Xena, que fais-tu ici ? Où est Gabrielle ?"

"Elle n'est pas là ?" Xena savait que la piste qu'elle avait trouvée le jour précédent était celle de Gabrielle et elle savait qu'elle se dirigeait dans cette direction.

"Pas signe d'elle. L'équipe de recherche est peut-être tombée sur elle."

"L'équipe de recherche ?"

"Nous avons trois jeunes filles qui ne sont pas revenues d'Athènes. Ephiny a envoyé une équipe de recherche pour les retrouver. Gabrielle les a peut-être trouvées."

"Peut-être" dit calmement Xena.

"Viens, Ephiny voudra savoir que tu es là." Eponin guida la guerrière à travers la forêt et jusqu'au village.

Trois chandelles plus tard, ce fut une équipe de recherche la mine sinistre qui revint, portant trois bâtons et une épée. Sur le dos d'un cheval le cadavre d'un homme avait été jeté. Xena, Ephiny et Eponin les rencontrèrent aux portes.

"On l'a trouvé sur la route. Les bâtons et l'épée étaient tout près." dit l'Amazone en tendant les armes à Ephiny. Xena attrapa le bâton familier.

"Gabrielle." murmura-t-elle. Les marques du bâton qui désignaient la reine étaient caractéristiques. Xena leva les yeux sur la guerrière. "Où l'as-tu trouvé ?"

"A deux chandelles d'ici, sur la route principale. Il y a des traces de chariot qui partent du lieu de la bataille. Deux de nos pisteuses les suivent maintenant.

"La personne qui a pris les filles a aussi notre reine." dit Ephiny. "Rassemble toutes les guerrières dont nous aurons besoin, nous devons les trouver."

Gabrielle gardait les yeux fermés, faisant semblant d'être toujours inconsciente. Xena lui avait appris ce truc. Elle sentit les mouvements du chariot vers la route poussiéreuse. En combattant son mal de tête, elle se souvint peu à peu de ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit trois filles totalement terrifiées. "Ma Reine." dit Rikki en essayant de se rapprocher de la barde blessée.

"Chut." murmura Gabrielle. Ses mains étaient liées derrière elle par un nœud inconnu. Elle sentit un autre lien autour de ses coudes pour empêcher toute pensée de fuite. En revenant aux Amazones, elle remarqua qu'elles aussi étaient attachées de la même façon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans le chariot. Il y avait plusieurs balles de foin sur lesquelles les filles étaient assises. Le chariot était couvert pour mieux les dérober aux regards des passants. Elle concentra son attention sur la plus jeunes des filles. "Quel est ton nom ?"

"R-Rikki. Voilà Jors et Erika." dit-elle en désignant les autres filles prisonnières. "Nous revenions d'Athènes."

"Tout va bien, maintenant. Essaye de te détendre. En ce moment, les Amazones vous ont portées manquantes et elles ont sans aucun doute envoyé quelqu'un à votre recherche. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous ne soyons sauvées." Les élancements dans sa tête ne faisaient qu'empirer. "Rikki, quel est l'état de ma tête ?"

"Je ne peux pas dire, il y a trop de sang." Les lèvres de la jeune fille tremblèrent. "Je suis désolée."

"Chut." Gabrielle essaya son regard le plus réconfortant. "Tout va très bien aller. Je suis avec vous et les autres Amazones sont en chemin. Faisons en sorte de ne pas mettre en colère nos preneurs d'otage avant que les secours n'arrivent. D'accord ?" Elle se tourna vers la plus âgées du trio. "C'est toi Erika, n'est-ce pas ?" La fille hocha la tête. "C'était du plutôt bon travail avec l'épée. Ta mère doit être fière de toi." L'Amazone rayonna sous le compliment de sa reine.

"J'ai fait ce que je pouvais, ma Reine. Je pense que j'en ai tué un." Quelque chose à l'intérieur de la barde la fit tressaillir à la pensée d'une aussi jeune personne forcée de prendre une vie.

"C'est ta première fois ?" L'Amazone inclina la tête. "Erika, écoute-moi bien. Je sais que tu as fait ce que tu avais à faire pour te protéger, toi et tes sœurs Amazones. Peut-être que tu ne le sens pas maintenant, mais un jour, le fait d'avoir pris une autre vie te frappera sauvagement. Quand cela arrivera, ne le combats pas. Si tu as besoin de pleurer, fais-le." dit-elle comme si elle lisait les pensées de la jeune fille.

"Ma Reine, as-tu déjà pris une vie ?"

"Non, pas moi, mais j'ai vu des vies que l'on prenait. Ce n'est pas un beau spectacle, peu importe la raison. Tu pourras avoir des cauchemars après ceci. Si tu en as, je t'en prie, pour ta propre santé, trouve quelqu'un de confiance pour t'asseoir et parler avec lui. Exprimer tes sentiments t'aidera à soulager ta peine." Le chariot s'arrêta brusquement. "Ecoutez, tout le monde reste tranquille et me laisse parler. Peu importe ce qui arrive, rappelez-vous que les secours sont en route et n'essayez pas de jouer au héros." Elle destinait ce dernier commentaire à Erika.

Gronos passa du devant du chariot à l'arrière. Il repoussa la bâche et fixa les quatre Amazones. "Vous feriez mieux d'apprendre à fermer vos gueules ou je les fermerai pour vous!" Gabrielle fit un signe et baissa la tête. Les autres Amazones suivirent son exemple. Elle savait qu'il valait mieux faire ce qu'il disait pour l'instant plutôt que de risquer qu'elle-même ou les autres filles fussent blessées. Il grommela quelque chose à propos de salopes bavardes avant de remettre en place la bâche et de retourner à l'avant du chariot.

Avec des chevaux frais, Xena et Eponin rejoignirent le groupe de guerrières assemblées à la porte Nord. Les pisteuses avaient rapporté que le chariot se dirigeait vers l'est, vers la côte. Les mères des filles portées disparues se tenaient à la porte, folles d'inquiétude. Elles n'étaient pas les seules. Xena s'était littéralement rendue malade d'inquiétude pour Gabrielle. Elle savait qu'un chariot rempli de jeunes femmes qui se dirigeait vers la côte ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, des marchands d'esclaves. Bien que Ephiny voulût les accompagner dans la mission de secours, ses devoirs de reine par intérim lui commandaient de rester dans le village. "Eponin, il faut qu'on les rattrape avant qu'ils n'arrivent à la côte." L'Amazone acquiesça. "Hiyah." Xena poussa le cheval en avant, commençant ainsi le voyage, les Amazones sur ses talons. En tant qu'Amazone de grade le plus haut, Eponin était censée diriger tout. Cependant, après avoir vu le regard dans les yeux de Xena quand le bâton de Gabrielle avait été trouvé, l'Amazone décida de laisser la guerrière prendre les commandes. Elle savait que Xena était une excellente pisteuse et qu'elle ne prendrait pas de repos avant que Gabrielle et les autres filles ne fussent trouvées.

Les marchands d'esclaves firent leur camp avant le coucher du soleil. Gronos repoussa la bâche et attrapa rudement Rikki, faisant hurler de douleur la jeune fille. Gabrielle réagit sans penser. "Pourquoi ne choisis-tu pas quelqu'un de ta taille, espèce de sale brute !" dit-elle d'une voix rageuse. "Tu ne vois pas que tu lui fais mal ?" Il grogna et poussa Rikki de côté, envoyant la jeune fille s'écrouler contre le bout le plus éloigné du chariot.

"Peut-être quelqu'un comme toi ?" Il lui jeta un regard mauvais. Son haleine fétide suffoqua Gabrielle qui se félicita de ne pas avoir mangé beaucoup dans la journée. Il regarda les deux autres filles, ses yeux jaugeant leurs corps des pieds à la tête, d'un air appréciateur. "Ca m'semble assez grand pour moi. J'vais p't-être m'amuser un peu avant de vous vendre toutes les quatre, hmm ?" Il se pencha pour atteindre Jors. La fille aux cheveux foncés recula devant lui, craignant pour sa vertu.

"Non." pria Gabrielle. Il fallait qu'elle pense rapidement. "Je veux dire, si nous ne sommes plus vierges, tu ne tireras pas un aussi bon prix de nous, n'est-ce pas ?" Il parut y penser pendant un instant, puis un sourire gourmand apparut sur ses lèvres.

"Peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin d'autant d'argent. Je préfère me régaler avec de la chair fraîche que d'avoir des dinars en plus." Il continuait à regarder Jors qui fut incapable de retenir la larme qui coula sur son visage terrifié. L'esprit de Gabrielle marchait à toute vitesse pour essayer de trouver une solution.

"S'il te plaît, elles sont trop jeunes. Et si c'était ta petite sœur ?"

"Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que je n'aie pas de petite sœur, hein ? Je l'aurais prise aussi." Il détacha sa ceinture, tendit le bras et agrippa Jors qui glapit et essaya de s'enfuir.

"Laisse-la !" cria Gabrielle en se débattant dans ses liens. Avec un grognement, il repoussa l'Amazone et retourna son attention vers la femme bavarde qui l'empêchait de s'amuser.

"Tu voudrais peut-être prendre sa place ?" menaça Gronos. Une peur intense pour elle-même s'empara de Gabrielle au moment où elle vit ses yeux se fixer sur ses seins. En voyant les yeux de biche effarée de la jeune fille en face d'elle, la Reine des Amazones sut ce qu'elle avait à faire.

'Je suis leur Reine', pensa-t-elle. 'Je me dois de les protéger, coûte que coûte. Voilà ce que je dois faire.' Elle prit une profonde inspiration. " "Si cela veut dire que tu les laisses seules." Erika et Jors la regardèrent d'un air épouvanté. Elles étaient toutes deux assez âgées pour comprendre ce qui allait se passer. Gronos regarda à nouveau Jors, essayant de décider quel était le meilleur choix. Il décida que, de toutes façons, il ne tirerait pas grand chose de la plus âgée, une trop grande gueule. Il lorgna Gabrielle.

"T'es une petite bagarreuse, toi, hein? Je parie que tu vas bien gigoter en-dessous de moi." Il gloussa d'un air vicieux en regardant fixement ses cuisses. "Ouais, j'suis sûr que tu seras vraiment bonne." Il insista sur le mot 'vraiment'. Il leva une jambe et attrapa les bords du chariot pour y monter.

"Attends !" dit Gabrielle, la panique dans la voix. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser les filles voir cela. "S'il te plaît, prends-moi dehors, loin d'elles."

"Bien sûr, il y a plus de place dehors, de toutes façons." Il tendit le bras et attrapa son bras attaché. Elle regarda rapidement les filles.

"Ecoutez-moi bien. Quoi que vous entendiez, ne sortez pas du chariot. J'irai très bien. Restez dans le chariot." Elle voulut en dire plus, mais Gronos l'extirpa de la voiture.

Il la tira par les cheveux, la forçant à marcher rapidement. Il trouva un endroit près du feu et la jeta à terre, la tête la première. Les liens mal placés qui tenaient ses mains l'empêchèrent d'amortir sa chute. L'impact lui fit perdre le souffle. Gronos sortit sa dague et coupa les cordes, gardant une poignée de cheveux dans la main. "Et maintenant, tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises, hein, salope ?" Il lui tira les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle glapît.

"N-non. Ouille."

"Bien sûr que non, passe que sinon, je n'aurais plus qu'à retourner dans le chariot et m'en trouver une autre pour jouer avec elle."

\---


	2. Chapter 2

LE SACRIFICE D'UNE REINE  
Par BL Miller

Traduction de Fausta88.

= = Chapitre 2 = =

Xena et Eponin étaient en tête, suivies de trois guerrières Amazones, se relayant pour pousser des cris de colombe et attendre une réponse. Eponin se faisait du souci pour Xena. Pas un seul mot n'était passé entre elles depuis des chandelles.

 

"Xena, tu sais que nous allons la retrouver."

"Je sais." La voix de Xena était neutre, ne trahissait aucune émotion. A l'intérieur, ses pensées tournaient en rond. 'Où es-tu, ma petite barde ? Es-tu blessée ? Je t'en prie, tiens bon, Gabrielle. Je t'en prie, tiens jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.'

"On aurait dû apporter plus de nourriture." Eponin essayait d'engager la conversation, tout en sachant qu'elle allait probablement échouer. Elle connaissait trop bien la princesse guerrière et sa nature stoïque. Xena ne releva pas. Ses pensées n'étaient fixées que sur une chose, Gabrielle.

Gabrielle remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements du mieux qu'elle put, puis rampa pour atteindre le chariot. Erika et Jors tendirent les bras et l'aidèrent à y monter. "Voilà, laisse-nous t'aider." dit Erika. Une fois à l'intérieur, elles la couchèrent sur le plancher. Erika lança un regard à Rikki. "Rikki, ne regarde pas." La jeune fille se détourna, les larmes coulaient à flots sur son visage. Les cris de sa reine résonnaient encore et encore dans son esprit. Jors inspecta la tête de la reine pour voir si la blessure était rouverte. Le sang séché et coagulé avait effectivement coulé à nouveau. Une trace fraîche cramoisie dégoulinait sur le côté de son visage. Arrachant un morceau de tissu de sa chemise, Erika le pressa contre la blessure de Gabrielle. "Elle va s'arrêter de saigner dans une minute. Elle n'est pas trop ouverte." Elle mentait. Elle nécessitait visiblement plusieurs points de suture, mais heureusement la plus grande partie de la plaie restait fermée à cause du sang séché, réduisant les pertes à un minimum.

"Merci." dit Gabrielle d'une voix rauque. Elle regarda Jors qui essayait de décider si elle devait chercher d'autres blessures. "Tout va bien, Jors. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire." La jeune Amazone hocha la tête tristement. Elle était assez âgée pour comprendre la signification des cris. "Aide-moi à me relever." haleta-t-elle. Rester sur le dos lui rappelait de trop mauvais souvenirs. Les filles les plus âgées l'aidèrent à s'asseoir sur le tas de foin. "Ils se sont endormis comme des masses. Si vous courez, vous pouvez atteindre la route."

"Ma Reine, nous ne pouvons pas te laisser ici et tu ne peux pas courir." protesta l'aînée. "Tu sais ce qu'ils te feraient s'ils se réveillaient et que nous ne soyons plus là."

"Vous devez le faire. S'ils se réveillent…" Elle repoussa cette idée. "Vous devez le faire, c'est tout." Erika en comprenait parfaitement les répercutions. Jors était occupée à essayer de calmer une Rikki hystérique.

"Jors et moi pouvons te por… attends, qu'est-ce que c'est ?" Elle entendit un cri de colombe. "Ma Reine, c'est une colombe." Avant que Gabrielle ne puisse l'en empêcher, elle se dirigea vers le fond du chariot et répondit par un cri de rossignol. Il revint, pour indiquer qu'il avait été entendu. "Gabrielle, elles nous ont trouvées." La barde essaya de se reprendre. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'elles n'arrivassent.

 

"Erika, Jors, venez ici." dit-elle d'une voix râpeuse. Les deux Amazones se rapprochèrent. "Quand les Amazones seront là, soyez prudentes. Trop de bruit pourrait alerter ces hommes-là. Assurez-vous que Rikki sorte en premier, ensuite vous deux. Je sortirai une fois que je serai sûre que vous êtes sauves, les filles." Gabrielle savait qu'elle n'était pas capable de parcourir cette distance, ni capable de rien. Un autre cri de colombe. Erika répondit avec le cri d'oiseau 'au secours'. Gabrielle la tira en arrière. Les regardant elle et Jors intensément, elle parla à nouveau. "Vous deux, vous savez ce qu'il s'est passé dehors." Les deux filles baissèrent les yeux et firent un triste signe de tête. "Je ne vous demande pas de mentir, mais je vous demande de respecter mon intimité. Si vous avez besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, alors faites-le, mais demandez-leur de me respecter aussi."

"Oui, ma Reine." répondirent-elle à l'unisson. Gabrielle fit un signe de tête.

"Assurez-vous de l'aider." dit la barde, en indiquant la jeune fille qui pleurait doucement dans le coin. Gabrielle avait beau vouloir être forte et aider Rikki, elle ne le pouvait pas. Un autre cri d'oiseau, une autre réponse.

Xena et Eponin avaient exploré le périmètre du camp. L'Amazone indiqua aux autres d'encercler le chariot. C'était de là que venaient les cris d'oiseaux. Xena et Eponin attendirent que les Amazones fussent en position pour donner le signal. Aucun son ne venait des hommes, à part des ronflements.

Erika indiqua à Rikki de se rapprocher d'elle. La jeune fille tremblait maintenant de peur et continuait de pleurnicher. L'aînée des filles se pencha et murmura à l'oreille de Rikki. "Tu vois cette femme, là-bas ?" Elle indiquait une Amazone à peine visible dans les arbres. Rikki hocha la tête. "Je veux que tu coures vers elle. Elle te sortira d'ici et t'emmènera en lieu sûr. Nous serons juste derrière toi." La petite fille se remit à pleurer.

"Je ne peux pas. J'ai peur." pleurnicha-t-elle. Erika mit la main sur la bouche de la fille, effrayée que ses pleurs fussent entendus par les hommes.

"Il va falloir que tu la portes. Attends que la guerrière donne le signal, puis tu courras aussi vite que tu pourras." murmura Gabrielle. Erika hocha la tête. Jors se rapprocha du bord du chariot. "Sois prête à courir." croassa-t-elle. "Ne t'arrête pas avant d'être à l'abri."

Xena et Eponin regardèrent la grande fille porter la petite dans ses bras, courir vers les arbres et disparaître. Et de deux, encore deux. Un moment plus tard, elles virent une fille aux cheveux noirs sortir en courant. Il ne restait plus que Gabrielle.

Gabrielle se déplaça du mieux qu'elle put vers le bord du chariot et en descendit. Elle sentit ses jambes flageoler. Elle essaya de se rattraper au chariot, mais le manqua. La douleur entre ses jambes l'empêcha de retenir un cri de souffrance. Les Amazones sautèrent de leurs caches dans les arbres et se précipitèrent à la rescousse de leur reine. Le bruit avait réveillé au moins un des hommes qui hurlait à présent et donnait des coups de pieds dans les autres pour les réveiller. Gabrielle entre leurs mains, les Amazones seraient sans défense.

Xena et Eponin firent irruption dans le camp, l'Amazone courait l'épée haute en hurlant, détournant ainsi l'attention des autres. Xena fit un saut périlleux et atterrit au milieu de la bataille en hurlant son fameux cri de guerre.

"Xena !" dit Tynuis, la peur évidente dans sa voix.

"Bien, je suis contente que tu aies entendu parler de moi." grinça-t-elle en levant son épée vers lui. La bataille était commencée. Toujours ivre et légèrement sonné, il ne lui fallut que quelques coups pour tomber. Gronos et Largas étaient occupés avec Eponin. Xena se déplaça et engagea le combat avec Gronos.

"Ce n'est pas ton combat, guerrière." grinça Gronos.

"Tu as fait du mal à mon amie, ça en fait mon combat." répondit Xena en grondant et en lui faisant un croc-en-jambe. Elle cogna avec force, lui fauchant les jambes. Gronos roula rapidement, faisant des moulinets avec son épée, se déséquilibrant lui même. En quelques secondes, ce fut fini. Xena essuya son épée sur l'homme mort avant de la remettre au fourreau. Elle regarda Eponin faire de même. Largas gisait sur le sol, sans vie.

Les Amazones portèrent Gabrielle dans les bois, l'installant doucement sur le sol. La barde entendit le cri ayiyiyi de Xena. Ses pensées se partageaient entre la joie extatique de savoir que Xena était venue pour elle et l'effroi qu'elle apprît ce qui était arrivé. Elle lutta pour se mettre sur ses pieds, échouant misérablement.

Xena et Eponin se précipitèrent vers les autres Amazones. Gabrielle était allongée contre un arbre et faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Xena vit la chevelure de miel maculée de sang séché et de terre. Elle courut à la barde et commença à rechercher d'autres blessures. "Es-tu blessée ailleurs ?" demanda Xena en passant ses mains sur les jambes et les bras de la barde. Gabrielle tendit le bras et arrêta les mains de la guerrière.

"Je vais bien, ma tête a été cognée un peu, c'est tout." dit-elle d'une voix rauque. La barde tenta de se mettre debout, mais les mains robustes de Xena la repoussèrent gentiment.

"Laisse-moi faire, Gabrielle." Elle prit délicatement la reine dans les bras et se mit debout sans difficulté.

"Merci, je suppose que je suis épuisée." Elle permit à Xena de la porter, nichant sa tête contre l'épaule robuste de la guerrière. Xena marchait avec précaution, remarquant avec attention que le moindre mouvement semblait faire mal à Gabrielle. Le corps de la barde tressaillait à chaque pas. Xena fit de son mieux pour maintenir une allure égale, s'inquiétant de la blessure à la tête qui semblait être plus grave qu'elle ne paraissait.

Xena tendit la barde à Eponin puis sauta d'un bond sur le cheval. Ce n'était pas Argo, il n'était pas entraîné à s'asseoir à la commande. Elle se pencha et reprit la reine. Elle commença à séparer les jambes de Gabrielle pour l'installer devant elle sur la selle.

"Non !" paniqua Gabrielle. "Euh… J'ai peur de tomber. J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu." Xena affermit sa prise sur la barde.

"Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, Gabrielle." dit-elle doucement, sans comprendre l'inquiétude de la barde.

"Xena, tu peux simplement me tenir dans tes bras, s'il te plaît ?" croassa-t-elle. Gabrielle raffermit sa prise sur le cou de Xena. La guerrière ne dit rien, mais prit délicatement la barde dans ses bras et lâcha les rênes. Eponin fit avancer son cheval et récupéra les rênes, ramenant le cheval de Xena au village. Les autres étaient en tête, il n'y avait pas de raison pour elles de garder les filles loin de chez elles plus longtemps.

Gabrielle faisait de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer de douleur, essayant de fixer ses pensées sur le corps puissant qui la tenait, la protégeait, empêchait qu'on lui fît encore du mal. A l'insu de Gabrielle, à chaque fois que celle-ci haletait de douleur, la guerrière sentait tous les muscles se crisper dans le corps de la barde. Xena fit de son mieux pour garder Gabrielle stable, tâche très difficile sur le dos d'un cheval.

 

Le temps qu'elles arrivassent au village, les filles étaient arrivées, avaient été plusieurs fois serrées, pressées dans les bras de mères et de tantes soulagées, vues par Sara la guérisseuse et envoyées à la maison pour manger et se reposer un peu. Deux Amazones se tenaient près d'une litière, prêtes à porter leur reine blessée à la hutte de la guérisseuse. Tout ce qu'on leur avait dit, c'était que leur jeune reine souffrait. Le portail passé, Xena balança un pied et glissa gracieusement à terre, la conteuse dans les bras. Les Amazones firent un mouvement avec la litière mais un regard de Xena les fit reculer. Elle porta Gabrielle tout au long du chemin vers la hutte de la guérisseuse, au centre du village.

Xena utilisa un vêtement mouillé pour enlever délicatement le sang et recousit d'une main experte l'entaille de la tête de Gabrielle. "Tu es recousue." dit Xena en écartant l'aiguille. Sara avait tenté d'examiner Gabrielle, mais Xena avait insisté pour que la barde ne fût soigné que par elle. Cela fournit une discussion plutôt vive entre les femmes, dans laquelle Xena fit des commentaires et des suggestions colorés sur la parenté de la guérisseuse et dans laquelle Sara menaça d'enfermer la non-Amazone pour avoir interféré dans ses tentatives d'examiner la reine des Amazones. A la fin, Ephiny revint sur sa décision et donna raison à la guerrière, s'attirant une kyrielle de remarques hurlées par Sara. "Gabrielle, tu es sûre que tu n'es pas blessée ailleurs ?"

 

"Juste mal à la gorge, c'est tout. Je dois certainement avoir besoin de repos."

"Tu veux dormir ici ?"

"Non. Xena, tu peux m'aider à aller au palais ? Je veux un bain chaud et un bon lit." Elle sentait toujours la semence visqueuse des hommes sur elle. Xena sourit à cette petite demande de confort.

"Je parie que tu aimerais un peu de nourriture aussi." la taquina-t-elle. Elle fut récompensée par un petit sourire de la barde.

"Peut-être un peu." Ce qu'elle voulait réellement, c'était plusieurs verres de vin fort pour engourdir son esprit et son corps.

Xena la porta au palais pendant qu'un grand nombre d'Amazones les surveillaient, acclamant leur reine héroïque pour avoir sauvé leurs enfants. Xena se pencha et murmura doucement à l'oreille de la reine. "Tu entends ça, Gabrielle ? C'est pour toi, ma petite barde. Tu es une héroïne pour elles… et pour moi. Tu as protégé ces fillettes jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent. Elles et toi-même."

 

"J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire." dit Gabrielle doucement, sa voix épuisée était trop basse pour que Xena pût en comprendre complètement le ton.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Xena la déposa sur le lit. "Je vais demander à la garde qu'elles envoient quelqu'un pour te préparer un bain.

"Je m'en suis déjà occupée, Xena." Ephiny apparut sur le seuil et jeta un regard à la barde. "Je t'ai commandé de la nourriture ainsi qu'un bain. Xena, tu veux me rejoindre dans la hutte-restaurant? Elles préparent une petite fête pour les sauveteuses des enfants. Elles comprennent bien que Gabrielle ne puisse pas venir. Erika leur a raconté qu'elle avait été frappée à la tête et qu'elle était très faible." En voyant la confusion de Xena à la mention du nom, elle ajouta. "C'est une des filles que Gabrielle a protégées." La guerrière hocha la tête en comprenant.

"Je vais revenir et je t'examinerai plus tard, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je reste ?"

"Non, vas-y. De plus, c'est en ton honneur, du moins en partie."

"Tu es sûre ?" demanda Xena. Elle avait espéré qu'elles pourraient s'asseoir et discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé dans la caverne. Apparemment, la barde n'était pas encore prête à en parler. La guerrière se tourna vers Ephiny. "Je ne veux pas être forcée à faire un discours, compris ?"

"Oh ouais, Xena, je comprends." dit Ephiny. Xena atteignit la porte.

"Xena ?"

"Oui, Gabrielle ?"

"Ne sois pas trop longue, d'accord ?" Il y avait une touche de peur dans sa voix. Xena avait entendu cette voix lui parler depuis assez longtemps pour associer l'émotion au ton de la voix. Elle se tourna vers Ephiny.

"Tu sais, je suis vraiment fatiguée de cette longue chevauchée. Je vais simplement rester ici et me détendre avec la reine. Tu présentes mes excuses et mes remerciements, tu veux ?"

"Bien sûr, Xena. Je vais faire envoyer plus de nourriture. Connaissant notre reine, ce ne sera pas du gâchis." Elle sortit. Gabrielle était assise sur le bord du lit, attendant impatiemment que le bain fût prêt.

Xena resta tranquille, incertaine sur ce dont la barde voulait discuter. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour parler du message, n'est-ce pas ? Elle détestait avoir à commencer une conversation. "Gabrielle, comment te sens-tu ?" demanda-t-elle, espérant que la barde allait mener la discussion.

"Fatiguée, affamée, sale." Le dernier mot était dit d'une voix légèrement plus basse.

"Eh bien, la nourriture et le bain arrivent. Tu veux te reposer en attendant qu'ils soient là ?"

"Tu vas rester ? Tu me promets de ne pas partir ?" Réalisant que sa voix trahissait sa peur, elle essaya rapidement de se corriger. "Je veux dire, je ne veux pas m'endormir et rater le dîner." Elle se força à sourire.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Gabrielle, je ne vais nulle part." Xena approcha une chaise du lit et s'assit.

Gabrielle roula sur le côté pour ne pas faire face à Xena. Elle ne voulait pas être sur le dos. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de se reposer. Des images lui vinrent à l'esprit, se gravant au fer rouge à travers ses paupières fermées. Gronos la maintenant au sol, se frayant un chemin vers…

Elle ouvrit rapidement ses yeux et roula sur le côté pour s'assurer que Xena était toujours là. Elle y était, les yeux remplis d'inquiétude pour la barde. "Gabrielle, tu vas bien ?"

"Euh, ouais, ça va, Xena. Je suppose que mon esprit n'est pas prêt à se calmer après toute cette excitation, c'est tout." Elle se recoucha, mais en faisant face à Xena cette fois-ci. Elle ferma à moitié les yeux, gardant le corps de Xena dans son champ de vision, se concentrant sur les mains robustes qui l'avaient protégée tant de fois auparavant. En quelques instant, Gabrielle s'assoupit.

Xena l'observa, regardant le corps de la barde se soulever et se baisser à chaque respiration, les yeux bouger derrière les paupières closes. En passant la main sur quelque mèche rebelle étalée sur le visage de Gabrielle, Xena se demanda quelle sorte de rêves elle pouvait bien avoir. Les yeux bougeaient rapidement, les lèvres bougeaient doucement. Son corps se tordait, puis se calmait. On toqua à la porte.

Xena fit entrer la serveuse et lui fit silencieusement signe de déposer la nourriture sur la table. Une fois seule à nouveau, elle secoua gentiment l'épaule de Gabrielle. "Marmotte, c'est l'heure de manger." Gabrielle fit un bond et laissa échapper un petit cri, les yeux remplis de terreur. "Gabrielle!"

La voix de Xena l'arracha à son cauchemar. Les yeux de Xena étaient remplis d'inquiétude et de souci. "Désolée," marmonna-t-elle, "je suppose que je n'arrive pas à me reposer cette nuit."

"Eh bien, détends-toi. Je t'apporte à manger." Xena alla chercher le plateau de nourriture. Gabrielle essaya de s'asseoir bien droite, mais c'était bien trop inconfortable. Elle entassa les coussins derrière son dos et s'affala contre la tête du lit. Cela ne faisait plus si mal, bien que cela fût toujours douloureux. Elle bougea ses jambes et gémit légèrement. Xena revenait vers elle avec la nourriture et le remarqua. "Gabrielle, tu es sûre que tu n'es blessée nulle part ailleurs ?"

"Non." répondit Gabrielle d'un ton un peu trop forcé. "Je vais bien, Xena. Simplement fatiguée. Tu sais, ce n'est pas tous les jours que je me fais enlever. " Elle essayait d'en plaisanter, mais la guerrière n'était pas d'humeur à rire. Elle se faisait trop de souci pour l'état d'esprit de la barde.

"Ben, voilà le dîner." dit Xena en essayant de changer de sujet. Nerveusement, Gabrielle réalisa que Xena ne la laissait pas seule. "Xena, je peux prendre un bain toute seule. Vas-y et détends-toi."

"Tu es sûre, Gabrielle ? Je peux attendre si tu as besoin de moi."

"Non, je vais bien. Vas-y, je te verrai demain matin." Elle essaya d'avoir un ton enjoué, sans éveiller la suspicion.

"D'accord, ma petite barde, j'y vais." Xena se dirigea vers le seuil. "Gabrielle, quand tu seras prête à parler du message, je serai là." Gabrielle avait oublié le message et tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne put que hocher la tête.

Gabrielle se glissa avec précaution dans le bain, prenant de grandes inspirations quand l'eau chaude toucha la zone la plus douloureuse. Elle fit trempette un moment. Elle pensait aux implications de la présence de Xena. Elle est revenue pour moi, elle a lu le message et elle veut toujours que je sois auprès d'elle. Le cœur de Gabrielle se berçait doucement de ces implications, mais il se brisa en mille morceaux d'un coup. Avant le viol, elle aurait tout donné pour faire l'amour à la robuste guerrière et que Xena lui retourne cet amour. Maintenant, elle était sûre que l'amour physique ne serait plus pour elle. Plus personne ne pourrait plus jamais la toucher de cette façon. Elle laissa ses larmes couler sur son visage, dégouliner et se mêler à l'eau tiède du bain. Elle récura sa peau à fond, essayant de faire partir la sensation des hommes. Se laver entre les jambes n'était pas seulement la part la plus douloureuse du point de vue physique, mais aussi du point de vue émotionnel. Elle était complètement épuisée quand elle se releva de l'eau maintenant froide. Elle enfila une culotte propre et une chemise, puis s'installa au lit, laissant ses larmes et l'épuisement la porter vers un sommeil perturbé. Elle pria Artémis que les cauchemars qu'elle était sûre d'avoir ne réveillassent personne, et spécialement la guerrière de six pieds de la chambre d'à côté.

Le village tout entier bruissait du sauvetage héroïque des fillettes. Il fallut presque une chandelle à Xena et Gabrielle pour atteindre la hutte-restaurant. Toutes les personnes qu'elles croisaient voulaient les féliciter ou chanter leurs louanges. Gabrielle se força à sourire et se servit de sa plus belle voix de conteuse pour en faire le récit à celles qui voulaient l'entendre de première main. Xena remarqua que l'histoire était très courte et évitait tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre l'attaque sur la route et le sauvetage. Elle décida de questionner Gabrielle à ce sujet plus tard. C'était très inhabituel de la part de la talentueuse barde d'omettre quelque partie d'une histoire. La reine mangea peu au petit déjeuner, mais suffisamment pour que Xena n'en tirât pas de conclusions. A nouveau, elle n'essaya pas d'engager la conversation avec la guerrière, aidée en cela par les interruptions continuelles des admirateurs pendant leur repas.

Elles retournaient au palais quand une femme vint en courant vers elles. "Ma Reine, attends, s'il te plaît." cria la femme en se rapprochant. Gabrielle et Xena s'arrêtèrent pour l'attendre. "Je m'appelle Mikki, ma Reine. Je suis la mère de Jors. Je voulais te remercier personnellement d'avoir sauver la vie de ma fille."

"Je n'ai pas fait grand chose, Mikki. Ce sont Xena et les Amazones qui nous ont sauvées. J'ai juste essayé de les calmer jusqu'à ce que les véritables secours arrivent." Gabrielle tendit la main pour serrer celle de la mère reconnaissante. Xena écoutait l'échange. C'était la barde toute crachée de ne pas croire en son propre héroïsme.

"Je sais ce que tu as fait pour protéger ma fille, Reine Gabrielle." Mikki baissa la voix et prit un ton plus sérieux. Gabrielle se tendit, espérant que cette femme ne révélât pas son secret.

"J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, Mikki. Restons-en là." Elle dit ces mots doucement, mais refusa de la regarder dans les yeux. Mikki tendit le bras et caressa la joue de Gabrielle.

"Tu es une femme très courageuse, Gabrielle. Je te suis redevable à jamais, ainsi que Jors." L'Amazone soupira en regardant dans les yeux remplis de jeunesse de la reine. "Tu es si jeune, pas beaucoup plus vieille que ma Jors. Artémis te bénisse." Mikki fit un pas en arrière et regarda Xena. "Merci, Xena. Je te suis aussi redevable."

"De rien." répondit la stoïque guerrière. Il lui était toujours difficile d'accepter les compliments. Mikki lança un regard sérieux à Gabrielle avant de faire un signe de tête et de retourner vaquer à ses tâches quotidiennes. Gabrielle reprit sa route. Le long bain de la nuit précédente avait un peu apaisé la douleur et bien que la souffrance fût toujours présente, elle était capable de la cacher à Xena. Sa voix était plus forte, bien qu'encore un peu rauque et enrouée.

"Gabrielle, c'était quoi, tout ça ?" demanda Xena en entrant dans le palais.

"Tout quoi ?" répondit-elle, en sachant exactement ce dont Xena parlait.

"Tout ce que tu as fait pour la fille. Gabrielle, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu les avais trouvées ni ce qu'il s'était passé pendant que tu étais prisonnière."

"Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, Xena." Elles s'approchèrent de la salle du trône. "J'ai du travail de parchemin à rattraper. Tu m'excuseras, n'est-ce pas ?" Elle se déplaça et mit la main sur la poignée de la porte.

"Bien sûr, Gabrielle. Je vais voir si quelqu'un peut me ramener Argo, puis je pense que je vais aller sur le terrain d'entraînement. Je suis sûre que quelqu'un voudra bien s'entraîner avec moi."

"N'envoie pas trop de mes Amazones dans la hutte de la guérisseuse, c'est tout." la taquina Gabrielle, arrachant une grimace de travers à sa compagne.

Xena passa la journée à s'entraîner avec les Amazones et à écouter les gens parler des améliorations qu'elles avaient faites au village depuis des lunes. Gabrielle passa la journée dans la salle du trône, alternant entre vomir et sangloter. Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte et ordonné qu'on ne la dérangeât pas, les événements des jours passés lui revinrent au galop, détruisant toutes ses défenses comme une vague détruit un petit radeau. Les yeux fermés, elle revoyait les hommes au-dessus d'elle, la couvrant d'injures, lui faisant mal. Les yeux ouverts, elle ne pouvait plus rien discerner à travers la rivière de ses pleurs.

Trois jours passèrent. Gabrielle évitait toute conversation sérieuse avec Xena, sauf pour dire qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à quitter le village et refusait de révéler le moindre détail sur l'enlèvement. Quoique que Xena ne supportât plus de rester au même endroit sans bouger, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas partir sans sa Gabrielle. Elle remarqua amèrement aussi que la barde ne proposait pas de raconter ses histoires, alors que les Amazones étaient toujours un public enthousiaste et volontaire. Cela ne servit qu'à renforcer ses inquiétudes au sujet de la barde. Chaque nuit, alors que Xena était allongée dans son lit à réfléchir au message et à Gabrielle, elle avait entendu des murmures et des petits cris venir de la chambre voisine. Bien qu'elle voulût y aller et réconforter sa petite barde, quelque chose semblait la clouer au lit. Gabrielle n'avait pas parlé de cauchemars et Xena ne la forçait pas, tout en sachant qu'elle aurait dû. Ce n'était que parce que Gabrielle l'avait forcée à raconter ses propres cauchemars que la guerrière avait trouvé une sorte de paix avec ses démons. Xena remarqua amèrement aussi que la jeune femme n'avait écrit ni conte ni prose, ce qui était pourtant son rituel nocturne.

Argo avait été amenée le jour précédent, un peu plus grosse à cause des bons repas et du manque d'exercice. Xena décida d'aller à l'écurie, de bouchonner le destrier et de prendre du bon temps avec lui. Elle n'avait pas voulu espionner la conversation entre deux Amazones qui se tenaient en dehors de l'écurie, mais en entendant le nom de la reine, la guerrière arrêta le brossage et s'approcha de la porte pour écouter.

"J'ai été debout la moitié de la nuit avec Rikki. Les cauchemars ne paraissent pas prendre fin."

"Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Jors est une grande fille, mais même elle se réveille en criant à l'aide." répondit Mikki.

"C'est si difficile. Rikki n'a que onze étés. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle continue de me demander pourquoi la Reine Gabrielle criait autant. Que suis-je supposée lui dire ?"

"Elle est trop jeune pour la vérité, Maris. Jors est plus jeune que la reine de quelques étés seulement. Je ne crois pas que je pourrais supporter de penser que cela arrive à ma fille."

"Combien étaient-ils ?"

"Trois, et d'après ce que disait Jors, ils se relayaient."

"Oh, la pauvre enfant !" s'exclama Maris. Xena se tenait debout, en état de choc, prenant petit à petit conscience de la signification de la conversation. Son corps trembla lorsque les émotions la submergèrent. S'écroulant sur le sol recouvert de foin, elle enfouit la tête dans ses bras et se mit à sangloter comme jamais auparavant.

"Oh par les dieux, non, pas Gabrielle." pleurait-elle encore et encore. Maris et Mikki entendirent les cris étranglés et pénétrèrent dans l'écurie.

"Oh mes dieux, Xena. Je ne savais pas que tu étais là." dit Mikki doucement, en jetant à Maris un regard coupable. Xena prit de longues inspirations et lutta pour regagner son contrôle. Elle se redressa de toute sa hauteur, essuya ses yeux et sortit de l'écurie sans jeter un regard sur les deux visages atterrés.

Xena se tint devant la porte de la chambre de Gabrielle, essayant de trouver le courage d'entrer. Le temps passait et elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre la poignée de la porte. Elle finit par se détourner et sortit en tempête du palais, se dirigeant vers le temple Artémis. Sa colère et sa rage avaient atteint leur maximum lorsqu'elle arriva à la structure de pierre.

\----


	3. Chapter 3

LE SACRIFICE D'UNE REINE  
Par BL Miller

Traduction de Fausta88.

= = Chapitre 3 = =

La prêtresse du temple et les aides s'esquivèrent à l'instant où elles virent la guerrière en colère entrer en tempête et hurler le nom de la déesse. "Artémis ! Damnation, montre-toi ! Comment tu as pu faire que ça lui arrive à elle ?! Elle est ton élue, ta reine ! Quel jeu de malade tu joues avec elle?! Artémis !" Xena tempêtait en arpentant l'intérieur du temple. Elle arriva d'un pas lourd à l'estrade et écrasa sa main dessus. "Artémis !!" Une lumière blanche apparut et forma la silhouette de la Déesse de la Lune, les yeux pleins de furie.

"Comment oses-tu venir dans MON temple et crier après moi comme ça, mortelle !"

"Tu les as laissés la violer !" Xena fit la sourde oreille aux paroles de la déesse. "Tu avais le pouvoir de les arrêter ! Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?" Sa colère était toujours là, bien qu'elle eût arrêté de parcourir la pièce et qu'elle fixât maintenant Artémis.

"Je n'ai pas pu les arrêter, Xena. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Elle m'a seulement demandé de protéger les filles. Elle a choisi de faire ce sacrifice. Il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire." La voix de la déesse portait la touche de regret et de tristesse qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à ne pas descendre et tuer les hommes elle-même.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, elle a choisi de faire ce sacrifice ? Pourquoi elle aurait choisi d'être violée ?" Xena ne pouvait pas imaginer de raison. La déesse poussa un soupir de tristesse et de fierté à la pensée de sa reine des Amazones.

"Un des hommes était après Jors et voulait la violer. Gabrielle est intervenue en s'offrant elle-même pour protéger les filles. Elle m'a priée de protéger les filles de ces hommes sans rien demander pour elle-même. Tu sais qu'elle est comme ça, qu'elle pense toujours aux autres avant elle-même. J'ai honoré sa prière et j'ai fait dormir les hommes dès que j'ai senti leurs pensées maléfiques." Elle regarda d'un air sérieux Xena dans les yeux. "Ils avaient l'intention de toutes les violer."

"Qu'est-ce que je fais, maintenant ?" Sa colère et son esprit combatif étaient retombés maintenant, remplacés par son inquiétude et son amour pour la conteuse. Artémis se dirigea vers un bloc de marbre et s'assit en faisant signe à Xena d'en faire de même.

"Aime-la, Xena. C'est ce dont elle a besoin. Aime-la et reste auprès d'elle, peu importe ce qui arrive. Si tu en fais moins, ça la tuera, tu comprends."

"Je l'aime vraiment, Artémis."

"Je sais que tu l'aimes, mon enfant. Tu viens seulement de commencer à réaliser la profondeur de l'amour qu'elle a pour toi. Il faut que tu sois patiente et tolérante avec elle pour quelque temps, avant que ce problème ne se résolve. Comprends bien ceci, les choses ne seront plus jamais les mêmes entre vous deux. Cela peut vous déchirer ou cela peut vous rapprocher d'une façon dont tu n'as jamais rêvé. Tout dépend de toi, Xena. Tu dois croire en toi et en l'amour de Gabrielle pour toi. Elle peut essayer de te repousser. Elle peut prendre des décisions que tu n'aimeras pas ou que tu ne comprendras pas. Mais il faut que tu t'accroches et que tu l'aimes, que tu l'aimes tout simplement." Xena hocha la tête, sans comprendre entièrement, mais en en comprenant assez. Le visage d'Artémis redevint sérieux. "Xena, si tu as besoin de soutien, tu peux volontiers venir vers moi. J'apparaîtrai devant toi si tu le demandes. Mais écoute bien ceci, mortelle. Je suis très tolérante envers toi à cause de ta quête de rédemption et pour l'amour que ma reine a pour toi. Cependant, je ne tolérerai plus aucun accès de colère dans mon temple ou aucune autre insulte de ta part, tu comprends bien ?" Ses dernières paroles furent dites à travers les dents serrées.

"Oui, ma déesse." dit doucement Xena. Le visage d'Artémis s'adoucit légèrement.

"Ton manque de respect pour les dieux est bien connu sur le Mont Olympe, Xena. J'imagine que la plus grande partie de cette méfiance vient d'Ares. Je n'ai pas de querelle avec toi, malgré ton passé. N'en aie pas avec moi, surtout quand je n'ai rien fait pour en mériter. J'ai écouté les prières de Gabrielle pour toi et je l'ai aidée à chaque fois que je pouvais. Si cela n'avait pas été pour l'amour que cette magnifique femme a pour toi, il y a longtemps que tu serais dans le Tartare. Alors, faisons une trêve. Je respecte ce que tu essayes de faire avec ta vie maintenant, Xena. Prends soin de Gabrielle." L'apparition de la Déesse de la Lune et Protectrice des Amazones s'évanouit, laissant Xena seule dans le temple. Elle resta assise là calmement, à rassembler toutes les informations qu'elle avait, à décider quoi faire. Après une longue période d'introspection, elle se leva tranquillement et quitta le temple. La prêtresse et ses aides se précipitèrent, s'attendant à une destruction en masse. Elle furent absolument surprises de trouver tout en l'état. Jamais personne n'avait pris d'assaut le temple et crié après la déesse comme cela auparavant. Les gardiennes du temple continuèrent de se regarder les unes les autres sans oser y croire.

On était allé requérir l'aide d'Ephiny avec ces mots, l'ancienne Destructrice-des-Nations était devenue folle furieuse et avait attaqué le temple d'Artémis. Elle (et six gardes royales) stoppa Xena juste au moment où elle quittait le temple. Elle s'était attendue à voir la fureur et la colère sur le visage de la guerrière, mais elle n'y vit que de la douleur et un sentiment de perte.

"Tu sais." dit tranquillement l'Amazone.

"Comment as-tu…?" Le visage de Xena trahit sa surprise.

"J'ai parlé avec les filles. La plus âgée m'en a parlé. Elle a besoin de toi, Xena. Va la voir." Xena hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le palais, incertaine sur ce qu'elle devait dire ou faire, mais sûre qu'il lui fallait faire quelque chose.

Xena pénétra dans la chambre de Gabrielle juste au moment où le crépuscule tombait sur le village. "Comment vas-tu ?" demanda-t-elle en prenant une chaise et en s'asseyant. Gabrielle était assise sur le lit, le dos au mur, les pieds repliés sous elle.

"Je vais bien, et toi ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais pris d'assaut le temple d'Artémis cet après-midi."

"Comment…"

"Les paroles voyagent vite dans un petit village, Xena. De plus, tu ne penses pas qu'elles parleraient à la reine si quelqu'un attaquait une déesse au beau milieu du village ? Sans parler du fait que c'était toi ?

"Désolée, je suppose que je n'y avais pas pensé." dit Xena d'un air penaud. Son visage montrait son embarras.

"Non, je suppose que non."

"Je suppose que ça a dû être effrayant pour elles, hein ?"

"Tu as terrorisé notre pauvre prêtresse pour le reste de ses jours. Peux-tu imaginer ce qu'elle a pensé? Une guerrière furieuse prend le temple d'assaut et commence à hurler après la déesse, qu'est-ce que tu en penserais ?"

"Je penserais qu'il y aurait une guerrière de moins dans le monde."

"Exactement. Xena, qu'est-ce qui t'a fait faire une chose pareille ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a mise si en colère que tu as hurlé après Artémis ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu te bouleverser autant ?" Bien que Gabrielle eût pu souvent voir la colère de Xena, elle ne l'avait jamais vue dirigée vers Artémis ou vers aucun dieu, à part Arès. Xena baissa les yeux et les fixa sur le sol. Quand elle se mit à parler, sa voix tremblait nettement.

"Je sais ce qui est arrivé, Gabrielle." Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "J'ai entendu deux des mères en parler. C'était ce que voulait dire la mère de Jors quand elle disait qu'elle savait ce que tu avais fait pour protéger sa fille. Tu t'es sacrifiée." Ses derniers mots furent presque murmurés, leur signification blessant tellement le cœur de la guerrière.

"Je n'avais pas le choix, Xena. Je ne pouvais pas les laisser supporter ça." Aucune des femmes ne regardait l'autre. Les mots étaient suffisamment durs à venir comme ça, même pour la barde. "Je suis leur reine. J'ai juré de les protéger de ma vie si nécessaire. Comment aurais-je pu en faire moins ?

"Tu ne pouvais pas, Gabrielle. Ton cœur est trop pur." Les yeux bleus de la guerrière étaient troublés par les larmes. "Gabrielle, il faut que tu ailles voir une guérisseuse."

"Je ne peux pas." La conteuse d'histoire ferma les yeux pour refouler ses larmes. Xena releva la tête.

"Gabrielle, ce n'est pas obligé que ce soit moi. Tu peux aller voir Sara, si tu préfères. Mais tu dois être examinée." Elle s'étrangla au milieu de ses paroles. "Je ne veux pas te perdre à cause de cela. Je t'aime." Les yeux pers de Gabrielle s'ouvrirent et plongèrent dans les yeux bleus remplis de larmes. Elle vit la douleur, l'inquiétude et, le plus important, l'amour dans les yeux de Xena. Le temps passa alors qu'elles se regardaient sans bouger, leurs esprits digérant l'information.

"Je ne veux pas que tu voies…" Les mots de Gabrielle furent coupés par un sanglot qu'elle ne put réprimer. Xena sauta de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le lit, prenant la barde en pleurs dans ses bras. Gabrielle s'agrippa farouchement à elle, absorbant le réconfort dont elle avait tant besoin des bras robustes de Xena.

"Chhhut… C'est bon… Ça va aller mieux maintenant, Gabrielle… Personne ne te fera du mal maintenant… Chhhut…" Xena répéta ces mots encore et encore, laissant ses propres larmes couler en sentant celles de Gabrielle contre son épaule.

Un léger coup à la porte pour annoncer le dîner les fit sursauter. "Rien qu'une minute." hurla Xena alors qu'elles se séparaient et essuyaient leurs yeux. Un regard sur les yeux rouges et gonflés de la reine apprit à Xena qu'elle ne voulait pas être vue comme cela. Xena marcha vers la porte.

"Je m'en occupe." dit Xena en ouvrant la porte et en tendant le bras vers le plateau. La fille de service acquiesça et tendit le repas. Xena ferma la porte et posa la nourriture sur la table, puis retourna vers le lit et s'assit à côté de Gabrielle. La guerrière laissa de l'espace entre elles, ne sachant pas si la barde voulait encore avoir des contacts physiques.

"Merci." dit doucement Gabrielle, le regard fixé sur une petite tapisserie au mur.

"Tu te sens prête à manger ?" demanda-t-elle espérant que le fameux appétit de Gabrielle était toujours là. Xena avait entendu parlé de femmes s'affamant elles-mêmes à en mourir après avoir été violées. Elle tressaillit nettement à cette pensée.

"Pas vraiment, je n'ai pas été capable de garder grand chose ces derniers temps."

"Gabrielle, je sais que tu ne veux peut-être pas, mais tu devrais essayer. Tu sais à quel point la nourriture est importante. S'il te plaît, pour moi ?" Xena suppliait, n'ayant aucune fierté quand il s'agissait de protéger sa petite barde. Gabrielle savait combien Xena avait du mal à demander quoi que ce fût, sans parler d'implorer.

"J'essayerai." Elle suivit Xena à la table. Une pensée lui arriva. "Xena, tu veux manger avec moi ? Après tout, je parie que d'avoir hurlé tout l'après-midi après Artémis a dû t'ouvrir l'appétit." Sa tentative d'humour ne fut pas perdue pour son amie.

"C'est sûr, je suppose que je pourrais supporter d'avaler un peu de nourriture." Comme la cuisinière avait compté sur l'appétit normal de Gabrielle, il y avait de la nourriture en suffisance. Cependant, il n'y avait qu'un seul jeu de couverts. Elles se repassèrent les couverts en alternance en mangeant et parlant.

"Xena, tu voudrais bien emménager ici avec moi ?" demanda Gabrielle en se fourrant un morceau de pain dans la bouche. "Je veux dire, mmpf, tu voudrais bien rester ici dans cette chambre avec moi au lieu de la porte à côté ?"

"Tout ce que tu veux, Gabrielle. Je trouverai quelqu'un pour m'aider à transporter le lit ici."

"Tu penses qu'elles peuvent le mettre près du mien, au lieu de tout au bout contre l'autre mur?" Elle voulait Xena près d'elle, pour qu'elle la protège, mais pas dans le même lit.

"Bien sûr." Xena était contente de rester avec elle. "Gabrielle ?"

"Mmm ?" Elle mâchait un petit gâteau collant.

"Si tu ne l'avais pas demandé, je l'aurais fait. Je ne veux pas être trop loin de toi. Je ne veux pas faillir…" Ses propres émotions étaient trop près de la surface pour qu'elle les supportât. Xena se leva rapidement et se détourna du regard inquiet de la barde.

"Faillir à quoi, Xena ? La voix de Gabrielle contenait le ton doux, aimant et inquiet qui toujours encourageait et réconfortait Xena.

"Faillir à te protéger à nouveau." admit la guerrière. Elle se rassit mais regarda la table au lieu des yeux pers.

"Tu n'as pas failli à me protéger, Xena." Gabrielle tendit le bras et mit sa main sur celle de Xena. "C'est moi qui suis partie, qui ai fui au lieu de faire face à mes peurs, pas toi. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Xena." Gabrielle serra gentiment la main de la guerrière puis se recula. Elle regarda les assiettes de nourriture maintenant vides. "Je suppose que nous étions toutes les deux plus affamées que nous ne le pensions, hein ?" Elle sourit du coin des lèvres.

"Je suppose aussi, ma petite machine à manger." la taquina Xena. Un rot inattendu sortit de sa bouche, les faisant glousser toutes les deux.

"A t'entendre, on dirait que tu en as assez aussi, ma grande bête de guerrière." la taquina Gabrielle en retour. Sa voix se calma et son sourire s'effaça alors qu'elle regardait vers le bas à nouveau. "Tu as encore besoin de parler cette nuit ?"

"Non, Gabrielle. Nous pourrons parler plus quand tu seras prête." Xena avait bien saisi le mot 'besoin' au lieu de l'habituel 'tu veux'. Gabrielle ne voulait plus parler de ce sujet. Xena se leva et s'occupa à nettoyer le plateau de vaisselle. Gabrielle l'arrêta.

"Je vais le faire. Tu déplaces les meubles."

Elle dormirent chacune dans leur propre lit, pressées l'une contre l'autre. A un moment dans la nuit, la main de Gabrielle s'étendit et se posa au-dessus de celle de Xena. Le matin les trouva toutes deux au bord de leurs lits, les mains sur l'avant-bras de l'autre.

Sara examina à fond Gabrielle ce qui laissa la barde en larmes, malgré tous les efforts de la guérisseuse pour lui prodiguer du réconfort. La reine avait fait attendre Xena à l'extérieur, incapable de supporter la pensée de la laisser voir ce qu'on lui avait fait. "Tu peux te lever et remettre tes vêtements maintenant, ma Reine."

"S'il te plaît, appelle-moi Gabrielle."

"Comme tu veux, ma - je veux dire Gabrielle. " Sara alla vers la porte et fit signe à Xena d'entrer. Elles attendirent derrière un écran protecteur jusqu'à ce que Gabrielle eût fini de s'habiller, puis elles la rejoignirent dans la petite salle d'auscultation.

Sara prit une profonde respiration et lança un regard à Gabrielle. "Tu es sûre que tu veux qu'elle sache tout ?" Elle avait voulu dire à la reine l'étendue de ses blessures en privé, mais la femme têtue avait insisté et voulait que Xena fût là.

"Ouais." dit tranquillement Gabrielle en cherchant dans les yeux bleus un support. Xena lui rendit doucement son sourire.

"Il n'y a pas de blessures qui nécessitent des points de suture." Sara commençait d'abord avec les bonnes nouvelles. Xena relâcha sa respiration qu'elle n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenue. La guérisseuse continua. "Cependant, elle a vraiment une sale infection sur le sein gauche. "Gabrielle baissa la tête de honte clignant des yeux pour retenir ses larmes. Xena se rapprocha d'elle.

"Tout va bien, Gabrielle. Ce n'était pas ta faute. Rien ne doit t'embarrasser ou te faire honte." La barde hocha la tête, mais la garda baissée. Xena retourna son attention vers Sara. "Quel genre de blessure ?"

"Ce sont des marques de morsures, Xena."

"Ce sont ?"

"Il y a plus d'une trace de marque de dents sur chaque sein. Deux des traces sur le sein gauche sont infectées. Sara fit un pas en avant et posa la main sur l'épaule de Gabrielle. La barde sursauta de façon visible au soudain contact et recula. La guérisseuse enleva rapidement sa main. "Tu es sûre de vouloir que je continue ?" Elle acquiesça et se rapprocha de Xena, prenant la main de la guerrière dans la sienne et en la pressant doucement. Elle eut un petit sourire quand la pression lui fut rendue. Sara prit une autre respiration profonde avant de continuer. "Son sexe est enflammé et il y a quelques sérieuses contusions, mais je ne prévois pas de dommages permanents. Je me fais plus de soucis à propos des marques de morsures qu'autre chose, à part une grossesse."

D'horreur, Xena leva les yeux vers la guérisseuse. Une grossesse, elle n'y avait même pas pensé. "Est-ce que tu as les herbes ici ?"

"Euh, nous n'en avons pas beaucoup d'usage ici à Amazonia, comme tu sais, mais oui, j'en ai une réserve." répondit Sara.

"A quoi servent-elles ?" demanda Gabrielle.

"A éliminer la possibilité d'une grossesse", expliqua Sara.

"A éliminer ? Non." Gabrielle remua la tête catégoriquement. "Je ne peux pas faire cela. Je ne prendrai pas une vie innocente."

"Gabrielle, ce n'est pas une vie, pas encore. Si tu prends les herbes, tu peux faire en sorte que cela n'en devienne pas une." la raisonna Xena.

"Xena, je ne veux pas plus que toi que cela arrive, fais-moi confiance. Mais je ne prendrai pas de vie, quelle qu'elle soit. Nous ne savons même pas si je suis enceinte, mais si je le suis, alors il est trop tard pour y faire quelque chose." Ses yeux brillaient avec détermination.

"Gabrielle, tu ne veux pas que cela arrive. Tu ne veux pas donner naissance à…" Xena ne pouvait même pas dire les mots pour ce qu'elle pensait de ces hommes-là et de la progéniture qu'ils pouvaient créer.

"Je n'ai pas le choix, Xena. Je ne prendrai pas de vie. Et surtout pas une innocente.

"Mais et le risque pour toi ? Tu sais ce qu'il peut arriver pendant l'accouchement ? Tu es si mince, Gabrielle, et ils… tu ne peux pas prendre ce risque. Tu ne peux pas risquer ta vie comme ça."

"Xena !" Gabrielle haussa la voix un peu plus qu'elle ne voulait. "C'est mon corps, c'est mon choix." Elle se retourna vers Sara. "Combien de temps avant que nous ne soyons sûres ?"

"Au moins encore trois quartiers de lune."

"Bien. Nous allons attendre vingt et un jours et voir ce qui arrive. Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit d'autre que j'aie besoin de savoir, Sara ?" Gabrielle baissa son ton, mais ne relâcha pas la main de Xena, au grand soulagement de la guerrière. C'était un sujet qu'elles n'avaient jamais abordé et il était évident que les deux femmes avaient de fortes convictions en la matière.

"Non, ça ira comme ça. Prends des bains chauds et change les bandages fréquemment. Oh, encore une chose." Elle alla vers la fenêtre et choisit une large plante. "C'est une plante d'Aloès. Quand l'infection sera partie, utilise la sève des feuilles comme un onguent. Ca aidera à éviter les cicatrices." Gabrielle prit la plante avec soulagement. C'était une des choses au sujet desquelles elle s'était inquiétée. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait pu vivre le reste de sa vie avec des souvenirs visibles de ce traumatisme. Elle remercia la guérisseuse et permit à Xena de la reconduire à leur chambre. Toutes deux restèrent silencieuses sur le chemin, sachant que des paroles allaient être échangées une fois derrière les murs.

Rien ne fut dit sur le sujet jusque tard dans la soirée, les deux femmes luttant avec leurs émotions sur le sujet. Les Dieux refusaient de rendre une décision sur l'interruption de grossesse laissant le choix aux personnes concernées. Il semblait que tout le monde avait une opinion bien arrêtée sur le sujet, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

"Xena, laisse-moi parler en premier. Et ensuite, je resterai tranquille et tu auras la paix, d'accord ?" Gabrielle attendit que la guerrière hoche la tête avant de poursuivre. Elle était assise sur le lit, recroquevillée contre le mur, Xena était face à la barde, les jambes croisées sur son propre lit. "Xena, je sais que tu ne veux que le meilleur pour moi, mais il faut que tu comprennes que je ne vais pas changer d'avis sur ce sujet. Une vie est une vie pour moi. Je ne peux pas en prendre une, peu importent les circonstances. Je ne veux pas imposer cette croyance aux autres, tu me connais. Je ne peux pas punir un enfant innocent des péchés du père. Il n'y a rien que nous puissions faire pendant les trois prochains quarts de lune, alors j'aimerais que nous laissions tomber jusqu'à ce que nous soyons sûres." Gabrielle s'arrêta de parler et baissa les yeux sur le lit. Xena prit une longue pause avant de parler.

"J'ai toujours respecté ton vœu de refuser de verser le sang, de rester innocente, tu sais cela. Je sais aussi que tu es une femme adulte, capable de prendre tes propres décisions."

"Je ne changerai pas mon opinion sur cela, Xena."

"Je sais, Gabrielle." dit Xena sur un ton légèrement abattu.

"Encore une chose."

"Quoi ?" dit Xena. Gabrielle s'écarta du mur et s'assit bien en face de Xena, leurs yeux à quelques pouces les uns des autres. Il y avait un sérieux mortel dans le ton de Gabrielle lorsqu'elle parla.

"Je sais pertinemment que tu connais les herbes à utiliser et comment les utiliser. Si je suis enceinte et que tu fais quelque chose… Je… ne te pardonnerais jamais… jamais." Les yeux de Xena cillèrent quand elle pensa que la barde avait lu dans son esprit. Cela aurait été si facile, tellement facile, de cacher les herbes dans une soupe ou dans un repas. Gabrielle s'écarta et roula en grimaçant quand ses seins bandés lui rappelèrent que l'infection était toujours là.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?" Xena fut à ses côtés en un instant, cherchant la cause de la douleur.

"Ohou." grogna Gabrielle alors que ses bras couvraient instinctivement ses seins. "Je pense que c'est l'heure de changer les pansements."

"Oh." dit doucement Xena. Gabrielle la regarda d'un air sérieux. Elles n'avaient pas parlé de changer les pansements. Sara avait supposé que Xena les changerait et Xena n'y avait pas pensé, tellement son esprit était préoccupé par autre chose.

Gabrielle y avait pensé mais n'avait pas pris de décision. Laisser Xena changer les bandages lui révélerait les terribles marques qu'elle avait. Gabrielle ne connaissait que trop bien les sentiments de Xena sur le viol. Elle ne savait pas comment allait réagir Xena à la vue des marques en demi-cercle qui ressortaient sur ses seins pâles. Elle savait aussi comme elle avait pleuré quand Sara avait touché ses seins plus tôt dans la journée, plus de peine émotionnelle que physique. Pourrait-elle jamais supporter que quelqu'un la touche à nouveau ? Une autre pensée tiraillait son esprit, sachant bien que ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer. Gabrielle se demanda tristement si ce moment arriverait jamais.

"Gabrielle, je comprendrai si…" Xena lui offrait une issue, bien qu'elle ne fût pas totalement sûre de ce qu'elle offrait. Elle avait été déchirée plus tôt quand elles étaient chez la guérisseuse. Elle voulait être là pour Gabrielle, mais en même temps ne savait pas si elle pourrait regarder les blessures sans pleurer ou hurler de rage. Tant ses sentiments pour cette femme aux cheveux de miel étaient forts. Xena savait que dans le recoin de son cœur se trouvait un monstre qui cognait à la porte, enrageant d'être libéré. Elle savait aussi qu'un chagrin plus grand qu'aucun de ceux qu'elle avait connus attendait d'être relâché de la pièce où il était enfermé. Jamais de toute sa vie la puissante guerrière n'avait été si effrayée de ses sentiments.

"Euh, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je veux que tu m'aides, que tu t'occupes de moi, mais j'ai aussi peur, tu peux comprendre ça aussi ?" Le ton doux mais plaintif frappa le cœur de la guerrière, menaçant d'ouvrir toutes les portes.

"Je comprends, Gabrielle. Je vais te parler, te dire tout ce qu'il faut faire. Tu décideras quoi faire, d'accord ?" Xena s'assura que sa voix était douce et gentille.

"Je peux arrêter n'importe quand ?" Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas à demander, mais la crainte l'y obligeait.

"N'importe quand, Gabrielle." Il y avait un sérieux mortel dans la voix de la guerrière. "Je ne te ferai pas mal."

Gabrielle tourna le dos à Xena et ôta sa chemise. Elle déroula lentement les bandages. Xena tenait un bol rempli d'eau chaude et un tissu propre. Gabrielle se pencha vers la tête du lit et s'y adossa. Ses yeux s'attachèrent à ceux de Xena, elle abaissa ses bras tremblants.

Xena garda les yeux sur le visage de la barde, les yeux pers lui faisaient penser à une biche effrayée. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait légèrement, sa mâchoire était serrée. Lentement, Gabrielle baissa les yeux, les ferma, incapable de regarder la réaction que Xena allait avoir en voyant les marques. Xena abaissa ses yeux lentement, avec précaution, effrayée de ce qu'elle allait voir. Elle fut incapable d'étouffer un petit cri dans sa gorge quand elle vit les marques. La larme que la guerrière croyait pouvoir refouler glissa sur sa joue. Gabrielle ouvrit les yeux lentement, remarquant en premier la larme puis l'expression d'empathie sur le visage de Xena.

"Ca n'a pas l'air bien, n'est-ce pas ?" dit-elle doucement, éprouvant le besoin de rompre le pesant silence.

"Hum…" La voix normalement profonde de Xena semblait un ton plus haut. "Il faut que tu enlèves la vieille pommade." Elle s'efforça de mettre autre chose que de la tristesse dans sa voix et tendit le tissu mouillé à Gabrielle.

"Ouais." Elle prit le tissu. Gabrielle nettoya sans regarder, ne sachant que trop bien les effets que les marques avaient sur ses canaux lacrymaux. Xena regarda le visage de la barde, ne voulant pas voir les souvenirs cramoisis plus qu'elle ne devait. Gabrielle lui tendit le tissu, indiquant par là qu'elle en avait fini. Elle s'essuya les yeux et tendit la main pour la pommade. Xena lui donna le petit pot de médecine et regarda la barde appliquer la pâte noire et gluante sur les endroits où elle sentait les marques. Satisfaite de les avoir recouvertes, elle rendit le pot à Xena et s'essuya les doigts sur le tissu mouillé. "Je ne peux pas mettre le bandage moi-même, Xena." 

"Okay, hum… Viens vers là et assieds-toi, je vais le faire." Elle prit les deux carrés de tissu et une longue bande et se déplaça derrière Gabrielle. "Il va falloir que tu lèves les bras." Gabrielle commença à lever les coudes, puis les rabaissa.

"Je ne peux pas te voir." Sa voix tremblait. "J'ai besoin de te voir."

Xena fit le tour rapidement, mais avec douceur, ne voulant pas alarmer la conteuse. Elle s'assit face à elle, s'assurant qu'il y avait suffisamment de distance entre elles pour que Gabrielle ne se sentît pas menacée. Elle attendit que la barde levât les bras.

"Sois douce." murmura-t-elle d'une voix presque inaudible. Elle leva les bras. Xena se pencha doucement, ses bras enveloppèrent le dos de Gabrielle et elle commença à le bander. En portant sa main sur le côté, elle murmura d'une voix sérieuse.

"Tu sais que je le serai. Je ne te ferai pas de mal, Gabrielle. Je t'aime trop." Elle plaça rapidement les carrés de tissu sur les blessures et continua le bandage.

"Tu sais, cela me tue." dit Gabrielle si solennellement que Xena leva soudainement la tête pour la regarder. La barde soutint son regard. "Je ne peux pas écrire, je ne peux pas imaginer d'histoires, je ne peux penser à rien d'autre qu'à ce qu'il s'est passé." Xena termina le bandage et lui tendit sa chemise.

"Tu veux en parler, Gabrielle ?"

"Non, pas encore." Son regard devint pensif. "Xena ? Tu veux bien dormir avec moi cette nuit ? Me tenir ?"

"Tout ce que tu veux, Gabrielle. Je serai là pour toi."

"Je veux que tu me tiennes cette nuit."

Cette nuit se transforma en deux quarts de lune de nuits. Gabrielle nettoyait les marques qui disparaissaient et Xena les enveloppait. Puis, elles dormaient ensemble, Xena contre le mur et la barde serrée contre elle. A force de se tourner et de se retourner, Xena se réveillait généralement sur le dos, la moitié du corps de Gabrielle au-dessus d'elle, l'empêchant de bouger. Chaque matin la trouvait moins disposée à sortir du lit et préférant profiter de cette proximité et de cette intimité. 

Elles continuaient à ne parler que peu du viol, créant un silence difficile autour d'elles la plupart du temps. A l'occasion, Gabrielle exprimait une émotion avec des mots, mais elle n'avait fondu en larmes que deux fois, permettant à Xena de la réconforter. Gabrielle ne voulait pas que Xena la laisse, même pour soigner Argo. La barde restait là, dans l'étable, regardant le foin ou parlant de subtilités avec les Amazones qui prenaient soin de leurs montures. Xena n'avait pas encore été capable de laisser libre cours à ses propres sentiments ; ils étaient toujours trop forts pour qu'elle les exprimât verbalement. Elle attendait de voir les résultats du test avant de prendre le temps d'aller dans la forêt et de se débarrasser de sa furie en privé.

Plusieurs fois Xena avait tenté d'inciter Gabrielle à mettre par écrit ses sentiments, ses pensées, n'importe quoi. A chaque fois, la barde refusait, arguant la fatigue ou disant simplement non. Les sentiments de Gabrielle la submergeaient. Et si elle était enceinte ? Que ferait-elle ? Elle savait que les Amazones accueilleraient volontiers l'enfant, mais pourrait-elle le laisser ? Si elle était enceinte, est-ce que Xena resterait ? Xena était une guerrière, un esprit sans repos. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter de rester à un endroit plus de quelques jours. Comment pouvait-elle espérer que la guerrière s'installât dans un village, même si c'était Amazonia ? Gabrielle craignait tristement qu'une grossesse lui coûterait Xena. La nuit précédant les résultats du test, Xena la tint dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleurait sans expliquer ses larmes. Gabrielle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle pleurait parce qu'elle avait peur que Xena ne la quittât.

Sara était contente des progrès. Les blessures avaient maintenant un rose pâle. Elle dit à Gabrielle de commencer à utiliser la sève des feuilles d'aloès. Elle n'avait plus besoin de porter de bandages, mais elle continuait à préférer la longue tunique blanche des Amazones à son bustier habituel. Un autre côté positif était que son appétit était revenu, et à une rares occasion, même son sens de l'humour.

"Xena ?" Elle poussa du coude la forme endormie derrière elle.

"Mmm ?" Le visage de Xena était enfoui dans les tresses couleur miel et elle n'avait aucune envie d'en bouger. Elle s'était rapidement installée pour se pelotonner contre la barde pour la nuit.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as suivie ?" Les yeux de Xena s'écarquillèrent à la question. Gabrielle voulait parler ! Elle était bien éveillée et alerte maintenant.

"Il le fallait. Je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans t'avoir parlé."

"Que voulais-tu dire ?" Gabrielle laissa la question lourde de conséquence flotter, donnant à Xena une chance de choisir sa réponse. "Après avoir lu la note, Xena, que voulais-tu me dire ?" Elle roula sur le côté pour que ses yeux pers rencontrent les yeux bleus. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques pouces l'un de l'autre. Elle murmura. "Dis-le."

"Je t'aime. Je ne veux pas que tu quittes ma vie. Je suis partie à ta recherche parce que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi."

"Et maintenant ," La question prit Xena au dépourvu. Le regard intense de Gabrielle, visible dans la pleine lune, racontait l'importance de la réponse.

"Je ressens la même chose, et certainement plus encore." Sans être sûre si elle devait le dire, elle continua. "Je t'aime, Gabrielle. Cela fait longtemps déjà. Je suis désolée de n'avoir jamais eu le courage de te le dire avant que tu ne partes." Elle fut réduite au silence par le doigt de Gabrielle contre ses lèvres, une sensation délicieuse d'ailleurs.

"Je veux savoir quelque chose. Tu veux me laisser faire ?" La voix de Gabrielle avait un timbre presque hypnotique, enveloppant Xena. Le visage de la barde montrait sa nervosité. Xena hocha doucement la tête, ne se fiant pas à sa voix.

Xena attendit quand Gabrielle traça doucement les lèvres de la guerrière de ses doigts délicats. "Je ne savais pas que tes lèvres étaient si douces." murmura la barde. Xena resta tranquille, sachant bien que Gabrielle avait besoin de contrôler tout ce qui allait se passer. Elle sentit la barde se rapprocher, leurs lèvres n'étaient séparées que par l'épaisseur des doigts. "Je ne peux rien promettre…" Les mots de Gabrielle furent coupés quand elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Xena. Le baiser était doux, hésitant. elle se recula un peu, regardant dans ces yeux bleus familiers. Gabrielle se rapprocha et goûta à nouveau ses lèvres. Le deuxième baiser était moins hésitant, plus curieux. Le désir bardique de Gabrielle pour de nouvelles sensations et émotions l'incita à sortir la langue et à effleurer la lèvre inférieure de Xena. Celle-ci fut incapable de retenir le petit gémissement qui naquit dans sa gorge. Les baisers de Gabrielle étaient aussi doux que du coton, plus tendres que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Sa lèvre picotait là où la langue de la barde l'avait caressée. Gabrielle se recula, gardant une distance amicale entre elles. Ses yeux pers étaient noirs d'émotions. "Je ne sais pas ce que je peux te donner, Xena, je ne peux pas te demander d'être patiente pour toujours, mais…" Sa bouche revint vers celle de Xena. Leurs souffles se mêlaient devant elles. Les yeux de Xena étaient fixés sur les lèvres de la barde et là où cela les menait. "J'aime bien… cela." Elle embrassa la guerrière avec un peu plus de passion et de curiosité. La langue de Gabrielle sépara doucement les lèvres et s'y glissa. Elle goûta le porto dans la bouche de Xena et son corps se raidit instantanément. Xena sentit la réaction, regardant Gabrielle avec inquiétude alors qu'elle reculait son corps et se redressait légèrement. "J'ai besoin de temps."

 

\-----

 

"Prends tout le temps que tu veux, Gabrielle. Je ne vais nulle part." Il y eut un long silence avant que Gabrielle ne reprît la parole.

"Je suis désolée, j'ai eu peur." dit-elle doucement.

"Parle-moi, Gabrielle… Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé." La supplique de Xena implorait la jeune femme de prendre sa chance et de révéler la vérité.

"Le porto."

"Oh." Xena comprit. Gabrielle roula sur le côté et pressa son corps contre celui de Xena, tendant la main derrière elle pour ramener le bras musclé de la guerrière contre son ventre. Un ventre qui pourrait bientôt devenir bientôt plus gros, pensa-t-elle tristement. En glissa dans le sommeil, Xena se fit mentalement la note de ne plus jamais boire de porto.

 

Xena faisait les cent pas comme un futur parent pendant qu'elles attendaient que Sara leur donnât les résultats. Par deux fois, elle avait guetté par-dessus l'épaule de la guérisseuse en essayant de trouver par elle-même. A chaque fois, des commentaires vifs et des menaces à peine voilées avaient été échangés de part et d'autre. Ce n'était que par le pouvoir du titre de Gabrielle que Sara n'avait pas jeté la guerrière agitée hors de la hutte. La barde croyait même voir bientôt sortir de la fumée par les oreilles de Xena au moment où Sara leur fit signe de s'asseoir.

"Alors ?" Xena ne se souciait pas de cacher l'agitation de sa voix. Sara regarda Gabrielle et lui sourit doucement.

"Pas enceinte." Le soulagement était évident sur les trois visages. Cette partie du cauchemar était finie. Xena et Gabrielle échangèrent des regards, chacune sachant bien que la partie la plus difficile allait devoir se jouer. Elles remercièrent Sara et retournèrent au palais, le silence s'appesantit sur elles. Jusqu'à présent, elles avaient toutes deux retenu leurs pensées et leurs sentiments, attendant les nouvelles. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus rien qui les cachait, elles devaient faire face aux horribles vérités et à leurs peurs, toutes deux.

 

"J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas pris de porto au dîner. Pourquoi ?" La question de Gabrielle réveilla la guerrière assoupie. Gabrielle roula sur le côté pour lui faire face. "Pourquoi n'en as-tu pas pris, Xena ? Tu avais peur que cela me dérange ?" Les yeux pers plongèrent dans les yeux bleus, priant pour la vérité derrière le geste. La mâchoire de Xena se serra légèrement quand elle choisit ses mots.

"Je ne veux pas que ce que je fais te fasse de la peine, Gabrielle. Tu es déjà passée à travers suffisamment de choses. Ses paupières se serrèrent, son corps essayant de retenir une douloureuse crainte. La petite main de Gabrielle vint caresser les traits ciselés de la joue de Xena.

"Quoi ? Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas." Sa main resta tranquille, à l'exception du pouce qui caressait la peau bronzée. Xena ouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans ceux de la conteuse et essayant d'en retirer du courage.

 

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Gabrielle. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'un mot ou une caresse n'aille pas susciter une réaction en toi." Un long silence tomba entre elles, Gabrielle savait que c'était maintenant à elle de s'ouvrir. Jamais les mots n'étaient venus si difficilement à la barde.

 

"Je ne suis pas sûre non plus. Des fois, j'ai peur qu'un feu de camp, le sol dur ou un tas de choses qui font notre vie, ne soit jamais plus la même chose." Gabrielle ferma les yeux. "Je me souviens de tout, Xena. Chaque son, chaque odeur, chaque…" elle s'assit et replia ses jambes sous elle. Xena fit doucement la même chose. Le pâle éclat de la lune donnait une lueur sombre à la pièce. Les doigts de Gabrielle remuaient sur ses genoux, ses yeux les regardaient. "Il y en avait trois, tu sais."

"Je sais." Un autre long silence s'ensuivit.

"Tu en as tué combien ?"

"Deux."

"Lesquels ?"

"Le grand mince et le gros."

 

Gabrielle ferma les yeux et se remémora leurs visages au-dessus d'elle, leurs sarcasmes, leurs coups. "Merci." Elle tendit la main et prit celle de Xena dans la sienne, son regard se fixa sur elles. "Je t'aime, Xena. Je me suis enfuie de toi et tu es venue me chercher, puis tu es restée avec moi. Tu as été très patiente avec moi et je l'apprécie."

"Si j'ai été patiente, c'est simplement parce que je l'ai appris de toi. Gabrielle, je t'aime. Cela ne changera pas, peu importe ce que tu me diras, tu comprends ? Peu importe ce qu'il s'est passé, mes sentiments pour toi seront toujours les mêmes."

"Xena ?" Gabrielle fit une pause. "Et si je ne pouvais plus jamais faire l'amour ? Les dieux savent que je te veux, mais…" Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, il n'était pas besoin de la finir.

"Gabrielle, je pense qu'il est un peu tôt pour y penser."

"Ouais, je suppose." Elle jeta un regard pensif à Xena. "Mais j'y pense. Je pense à toi. Je pense à ce que cela serait de te caresser, de t'embrasser, de te faire l'amour. Je pensais que ces sentiments auraient disparus pour un moment, mais ils n'ont pas disparu. Je ne sais pas quoi faire." Son pouce bougea plus fermement contre la joue de la guerrière, les mouvements trahissant un désir sous-jacent chez la conteuse. Xena s'appuya contre la main chaude et lui donna un baiser tendre.

 

"Tu fais ce pour quoi tu es prête. Tu peux arrêter à chaque fois que tu en as besoin. Je ne te pousserai pas, Gabrielle. Je ne te demanderai rien de plus que ce que tu veux donner."

Elle appuya Xena contre le lit et s'étendit contre elle, leurs visages à quelques pouces de distance. "Dis-le moi." Son souffle chaud caressait les lèvres de Xena.

"Je t'aime, Gabrielle." Elle fut récompensée par un baiser léger comme une plume.

"Mmm, dis-le moi encore."

"Je t'aime." Gabrielle l'embrassa à nouveau pour les paroles, puis une fois de plus pour le plaisir de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes.

"Bon." murmura Gabrielle en regardant les yeux bleus à travers les paupières mi-closes. "J'aime la façon dont tu embrasses, Xena. Très doux."

Xena était à peine capable de penser, moins encore de parler. Les baisers de la barde avaient un effet étourdissant sur ses sens, la laissant hébétée et le souffle coupé. Xena sut à ce moment-là qu'elle serait à jamais désarmée face aux caresses de la conteuse. La main de Gabrielle descendit et traça la solide mâchoire dont elle avait si souvent rêvé. Ses lèvres suivirent en hésitant sa main, déposant de tendres baisers de l'oreille au menton puis revinrent. "Xena." Son souffle chaud et sa voix hypnotique envoyèrent un frisson à travers la guerrière désarmée. Gabrielle sourit doucement à cet exploit. "Je t'aime aussi." Elle donna un petit coup de langue le long du lobe de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Gabrielle prit son temps, déposant des baisers sur toute la peau nue de Xena. Elle explora la gorge de la guerrière, provoquant de doux gémissements chez les deux femmes. Sa langue goûta sur son chemin la peau douce, en traçant chaque ligne, en sentant chaque muscle fuselé, mémorisant le corps de Xena. La barde se perdit dans les sensations, se délectant des réactions qu'elle créait dans la beauté aux cheveux de jais. Ce ne fut qu'une fois satisfaite d'avoir embrassé chaque pouce du visage, du cou et des épaules de Xena, qu'elle revint aux lèvres de la guerrière. Une autre série de baisers étourdissants suivit avant que la conteuse ne se recouchât enfin et regardât le plafond. "J'avais toujours voulu t'embrasser comme cela."

"Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait." La réponse essoufflée de Xena provoqua une autre grimace de satisfaction de la barde.

"Ca va ?" demanda Gabrielle sérieusement en tournant la tête vers Xena.

"Ouais." dit-elle doucement. "Je vais bien, Gabrielle. Et toi ?"

"C'était… bon. C'était tout ce que j'avais jamais espéré que ça soit et plus encore." Elle se pencha et donna un autre baiser à Xena. "Prends-moi dans tes bras." Elle se pelotonna dans les bras puissants de la guerrière et rapidement, elle s'endormit d'un sommeil profond. Xena resta éveillé un peu plus longtemps, profitant de l'intimité et de l'amour qui émanaient de la barde dans ses bras.

 

En deux quarts de lune, les marques de morsures étaient à peine visibles. Gabrielle continuait à les couvrir du liquide de la plante d'aloès, remarquant qu'elles semblaient ne pas laisser de cicatrices. Elle continuait à tourner le dos à Xena pendant qu'elle le faisait, bien que, de plus en plus, elle aurait voulu que ce fût la guerrière qui appliquât l'aloès.

 

Les nuits étaient toujours remplies de douces causeries et de baisers. Elles avaient enlevé le lit supplémentaire de la chambre depuis qu'elles dormaient maintenant ensemble, si blotties l'une contre l'autre que l'air ne passait pas entre leurs corps. Xena se satisfaisait de la multitude de baisers que la barde lui donnait. Elle laissait toujours Gabrielle mener la danse, combattant ses propres désirs de rendre la barde aussi essoufflée qu'elle.

 

Cela avait été un jour extrêmement chaud et les deux femmes étaient recouverte de poussière et de transpiration. Elles avaient passé la journée sur les terrains d'entraînement à travailler avec les autres Amazones. A la minute où elles entrèrent au palais, Gabrielle commanda à manger, ainsi qu'un bain chaud. Les deux femmes se reposèrent sur le lit jusqu'à ce qu'on frappât à la porte, ce qui indiquait que l'une des deux commandes était prête.

"Je ne sais pas ce que je préfère, à manger ou un bain." dit Gabrielle en sentant son odeur. "Oh, je pense que je veux d'abord le bain." Xena gloussa à la grimace de la barde en allant répondre à la porte.

"Tu dois vraiment puer pour préférer un bain à de la nourriture." la taquina la guerrière. Elle ouvrit la porte pour voir plusieurs servantes avec les baquets d'eau. En les laissant entrer, elle réalisa que la nourriture était aussi là. Les Amazones emplirent le bain rapidement et les laissèrent. Gabrielle sauta sur ses pieds et alla vérifier la température de l'eau, après avoir vu la vapeur envahir la pièce.

"Ahou, dieux !" s'exclama-t-elle en ôtant sa main. "Hadès ! c'est chaud ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles essayent de faire ? De me faire bouillir pour enlever la saleté de ma peau ?" Les exclamations de Gabrielle firent glousser la guerrière.

"Viens par ici et mange, Gabrielle. L'eau va suffisamment refroidir le temps qu'on ait fini" dit Xena en prenant pitié de la barde déçue. Gabrielle maugréa et s'affala sur sa chaise.

 

"Je voulais d'abord prendre un bain et... Qu'est-ce c'est ? Mmm, de la venaison fraîche... et du pain aux noix ?" Toutes pensées concernant le bain furent oubliées quand la reine éternellement affamée se dirigea vers les assiettes de nourriture. Xena la connaissait assez bien pour remplir son assiette de ce qu'elle voulait, avant que la barde ne mangeât tout ce qu'il y avait en vue. La conversation était en fait plaisante et égayée. Gabrielle discutait de la journée au terrain d'entraînement. Elle parla à Xena de celles avec qui elle s'était entraînée, des dernières rumeurs qu'elle avait entendues, toutes les petites conversations dont elle adorait parler et qui avaient manqué à Xena. Elle se recula sur son siège d'un air content et écouta Gabrielle se perdre dans les souvenirs d'un jour heureux. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle entendit l'histoire des deux Amazones sur un cheval pour la troisième fois qu'elle finit par l'interrompre.

 

"Gabrielle, je crois que le bain est prêt."

"Quoi ? Oh, je suppose que je radotais, hein ?" Xena ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de lui faire une grimace de travers. Gabrielle lui rendit son sourire et alla goûter l'eau. "Parfait." Elle commença à enlever ses vêtements trempés de sueur. Xena la regarda délacer ses bottes et se demanda si elle devait sortir ou non.

"Gabrielle ?" La barde ôta sa botte, puis leva la tête pour voir l'expression d'interrogation sur le visage de la guerrière. "Est-ce que tu veux que je parte ?" Xena n'était pas sûre de savoir quoi faire. Avant le viol, elles ne s'étaient jamais ennuyées avec l'intimité entre elles, elles discutaient toujours pendant qu'elles se baignaient. Depuis, les soirs était silencieux et les bains étaient privés pour Gabrielle, bien qu'elle ne fît aucun effort pour quitter la pièce quand Xena prenait le sien. Ce soir avait été différent. Il y avait eu des discussions, des rires et même de gentilles taquineries. Ce soir avait l'atmosphère des soirs passés, quand les deux amies faisaient tout ensemble, enfin, presque tout.

Gabrielle réfléchit à la question un instant. Il avait été si automatique pour Xena de quitter la pièce quand elle prenait son bain qu'elles n'en avaient jamais parlé ou n'avaient jamais mis ça en question. Maintenant, Xena lui demandait de prendre la décision. Elle regarda pensivement la guerrière un moment avant de répondre. "Non. Reste avec moi." Xena se leva de sa chaise et alla près de la barde.

"Je t'aime, Gabrielle. Je ne te demande rien et je ne te pousse à rien."

"Je sais, Xena. Je veux que tu restes." Gabrielle fixa les yeux bleu électrique qu'elle aimait et se perdit dans ses visions d'une guerrière nue et mouillée pendant un moment. En rompant le contact de leurs yeux, et en s'éclaircissant la gorge, elle décida de prendre le risque. "Xena, tu penses que nous pouvons essayer de partager le bain ? Juste un bain ?" Gabrielle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de répéter cette dernière partie. Xena n'avait jamais fait semblant de la pousser en quoi que ce fût, n'acceptant que ce qu'elle était prête à donner, mais une partie d'elle-même avait toujours besoin de cette affirmation.

 

"Seulement si tu le veux, Gabrielle." Les yeux de la barde retournèrent aux yeux bleus.

"Je pense que je le veux."

\----


	4. Chapter 4

LE SACRIFICE D'UNE REINE  
Par BL Miller

Traduction de Fausta88.

= = Chapitre 4 = =

 

Xena commença à délacer la tunique blanche qu'elle portait depuis qu'elles étaient arrivées dans le village. Dans cette chaleur intense, cela aurait été du suicide de continuer à porter le cuir brun quand il y avait une façon moins chaude de se couvrir. Les petites mains de Gabrielle se posèrent et recouvrirent celles de la guerrière. "Laisse-moi faire." dit-elle. Xena laissa retomber ses bras le long de ses flancs, s'armant pour supporter la délicieuse expérience qui allait se dérouler. Gabrielle ouvrit sa tunique et la glissa le long des épaules de Xena, exposant le torse de la guerrière à ses yeux. Elle avait déjà vu Xena nue auparavant, mais jamais à cette distance, à moins qu'elle ne fût couverte de sang. A la lumière de la chandelle, le corps de la guerrière luisait d'une beauté que Gabrielle ne lui avait jamais vue auparavant. Ses yeux regardaient sans honte le buste de Xena, remarquant chaque cicatrice évanouie ou pas encore évanouie. Elle se lécha inconsciemment les lèvres quand son regard tomba sur les tétons sombres au sommet des seins pleins et ronds.

"Respire, Gabrielle." Une barde effrayée réalisa qu'elle avait en effet retenu sa respiration, si plongée qu'elle était dans l'étude de la femme en face d'elle.

"D-Désolée. J'étais juste en train de ... " Elle bégaya et rougit furieusement. Xena gloussa et arqua son sourcil en voyant la barde rougir.

"Je sais ce que tu étais en train de faire, Gabrielle." la taquina-t-elle gentiment. "Je ne veux simplement pas que tu tombes dans les pommes par manque d'air." Gabrielle s'avança rapidement et enveloppa ses bras autour du cou de Xena, amenant la bouche de la grande femme à la sienne. Ses lèvres parlèrent de la passion qui brûlait en elle. La langue curieuse de la barde écarta les lèvres empressées et explora la bouche de Xena. Ses lèvres revinrent encore et encore à celles de Xena, essayant d'étancher ce qui semblait une soif insatiable pour la bouche de la guerrière.

Elle pressa son corps contre celui de Xena, sentant la chaleur entre elles passer à travers la tunique qu'elle portait toujours. Elle s'émerveillait de la douce pression des seins de Xena contre son corps, de la chaleur de son souffle, du battement de son cœur dans sa poitrine. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle sentit les jambes de Xena trembler légèrement que Gabrielle relâcha sa prise et recula. Elle fit glisser ses bras et les retira du cou pour tenir les avant-bras.

"J'aime t'embrasser, Xena." La voix de Gabrielle était légèrement rauque. Incapable de résister, elle retourna pour un autre baiser rapide. "Oui, j'aime vraiment," dit-elle doucement.

"L'eau va refroidir." dit Xena en regagnant l'usage de sa voix. Elle tendit le bras pour aider Gabrielle à ôter sa tunique, puis se souvint et recula. La barde le remarqua, mais ne dit rien. Elle avait une autre décision à prendre.

"Euh, allons là-dedans." Elle recula d'un pas et attendit. Xena comprit le message et enleva sa jupe et sa culotte. Elle allait se diriger vers le baquet quand elle vit le regard dans les yeux de Gabrielle. Cela la figea. "Par les dieux, tu es magnifique." dit Gabrielle remplie d'admiration devant la vision devant elle.

"Seulement à tes yeux, Gabrielle. Seulement à tes yeux." répondit-elle.

"Seuls les miens importent."

Gabrielle garda les yeux fixés sur Xena pendant qu'elle se déshabillait. Elle remarqua avec quelque soulagement qu'il n'y avait pas de faim dans les yeux bleus, mais seulement une douce gentillesse mêlée d'inquiétude.

"Veux-tu que je me retourne ?" proposa doucement Xena.

"Non." Gabrielle abaissa sa tunique et observa la réaction de Xena. La guerrière jeta un coup d'œil aux doux globes, mais son visage ne trahit aucune émotion. Gabrielle avait besoin de savoir. "Dis quelque chose, Xena." La femme aux cheveux corbeau dut avaler avant de pouvoir parler.

"C'est toi, mon amour, qui es magnifique."

"J'avais peur..." Gabrielle baissa les yeux à ce souvenir douloureux. "J'avais peur que tu ne me... trouves pas..."

"Je te trouve magnifique, et désirable." Xena n'était pas sûre si elle devait dire cela, mais elle pensait que Gabrielle avait besoin de l'entendre. L'expression de soulagement sur le visage de la barde lui dit qu'elle avait bien dit la bonne chose.

"Et c'est toi qui dis que je me débrouille avec les mots." gloussa Gabrielle en allégeant l'atmosphère. Elle ôta rapidement le reste de ses vêtements, se détournant légèrement quand elle abaissa sa culotte. Elle remarqua avec reconnaissance que Xena avait trouvé une tache sur le mur plus intéressante qu'elle à ce moment-là. C'était comme si la guerrière pouvait lire son esprit et reconnaître son humeur. Elle grimpa rapidement dans l'eau toujours chaude, plongeant jusqu'à ce que ses épaules fussent recouvertes. "Ahh." soupira-t-elle. "Oh, Xena. Viens, l'eau est bonne.

En étant la Reine, Gabrielle avait le luxe d'avoir un large baquet. Il était assez large pour qu'elles y fussent assises confortablement côte à côte. Il était aussi long que Xena était grande, leur donnant suffisamment d'espace pour y bouger à l'aise. Gabrielle glissa vers l'avant, indiquant à Xena de grimper derrière elle. La guerrière s'exécuta rapidement, glissant ses jambes le long de celles de Gabrielle, faisant un joli creux pour que la barde s'y adossât. Xena recula en glissant son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentît la fermeté du baquet contre elle. Gabrielle recula son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentît la douceur des seins de Xena contre elle. La barde laissa échapper un soupir quand leurs peaux se touchèrent, tout à la joie de la guerrière qui faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas joindre leurs corps ensemble elle-même. Gabrielle se pressa elle-même plus fortement avant de reposer son corps contre le corps maintenant tendu derrière elle. "C'est bon." Elle posa sa tête contre la puissante épaule derrière elle, laissant les tresses de miel tomber sur la peau bronzée.

"Oui, c'est bon." murmura Xena en respirant l'odeur des cheveux de Gabrielle contre son visage. "Gabrielle, veux-tu que je te lave les cheveux ?"

Les tendres mots articulés si près de son oreille firent battre plus rapidement le cœur de Gabrielle. "Oui."

Le plus long lavage de cheveux de l'histoire d'Amazonia était en route dans le palais. Au lieu de plonger la tête de la barde sous l'eau, Xena prit le liquide dans ses mains en coupe et le laissa doucement dégouliner. Gabrielle murmura quelque chose comme ne-me-laisse-pas-m'endormir et Xena répondit quelque chose comme ne-pas-la-laisser-se-noyer. Les deux femmes gloussèrent alors que le doux lavage continuait. Le rinçage prit plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait dû, car, à nouveau, Xena utilisa ses mains pour prendre l'eau, plutôt que de plonger sous l'eau la barde.

Une fois que les cheveux furent lavés, Xena prit le savon et commença à laver gentiment les couches de saletés et de crasse derrière les oreilles de Gabrielle.

"Comment de telles petites oreilles peuvent-elles avoir tant de saletés ?" taquina gentiment Xena en continuant de gratter, provoquant un petit rire de la belle aux cheveux de miel. Gabrielle commença une conversation sans aucun sens pour combler le temps, tandis que les mains de Xena continuaient de laver son cou et ses épaules. Se penchant en avant pour lui donner un meilleur accès, Gabrielle donna silencieusement la permission à Xena de lui laver le dos. La barde commença un conte qu'elle avait déjà raconté à Xena auparavant. C'était une longue et amusante comédie que Xena appréciait habituellement.

Les doigts savonneux de Xena avaient depuis longtemps fini de nettoyer le dos de la barde. Ils couraient maintenant le long de la peau, grattant doucement et massant les muscles. L'histoire fut interrompue plusieurs fois par les petits soupirs de la barde. Xena souriait à chaque fois et se faisait mentalement la note de distraire la barde dans le futur. Gabrielle termina l'histoire, elle semblait avoir ajouter quelques parties vers la fin pour la tirer en longueur. Xena ne se souvenait pas de ces scènes auparavant. Elle prit cela comme un signe positif et sourit.

Elles échangèrent leurs positions et Gabrielle entama une autre histoire alors qu'elle pratiquait les mêmes rituels de nettoyage qu'elle venait juste de subir. C'était maintenant au tour de Xena de pousser des soupirs sous les gentilles administrations des doigts de Gabrielle sur son dos. Elle lavèrent le reste de leurs corps et descendirent de l'eau maintenant froide. Xena tendit une serviette pour qu'elle s'enveloppât dedans. Elle en prit une autre et commença à essuyer les cheveux de miel. Tendant la serviette pour que Gabrielle finît, Xena en prit deux autres pour elle-même et se sécha rapidement. Elle tendait la main vers une chemise propre quand elle sentit la main de Gabrielle sur son épaule. "Non." C'était dit doucement, presque comme une question. Xena déposa un petit baiser sur sa tempe et grimpa dans le lit. Gabrielle resta debout un moment et prit une grande respiration avant de grimper à côté de la guerrière nue.

"Mmm, tu es chaude." ronronna Gabrielle, blottissant encore plus son corps nu contre celui de Xena.

"Oui, je suis chaude." répondit Xena en enveloppant son bras autour de la hanche de Gabrielle, faisant bien attention de ne pas la serrer trop fort. Elle se maudit mentalement de la double signification de ses mots. "Désolée, je ne voulais pas le dire comme ça sonnait."

"Je sais que tu ne voulais pas, Xena. Tu as vraiment été très patiente avec moi. Je ne voulais pas te taquiner et avant que tu ne le dises, je sais que je le fais parfois." Elle roula pour faire face à la guerrière. "Mais je t'aime, je t'aime vraiment." Elle se pencha pour un baiser. Puis un autre. Et encore jusqu'à ce que les deux femmes fussent étourdies par l'échange. Gabrielle leva la main pour la poser sur la joue de Xena. Il y avait une question muette dans les yeux de la barde.

"Qu'y a-t-il ?" la poussa doucement Xena.

"Est-ce que je peux..."

"Tout ce que tu veux, Gabrielle." la pressa gentiment Xena.

Gabrielle abaissa sa main, passant ses doigts le long de la mâchoire puissante, puis descendant la gorge musclée jusqu'à la clavicule. Ses yeux ne quittaient pas ceux de Xena quand elle prit au creux de sa main le sein droit de Xena. Son pouce caressa le téton qui durcissait rapidement et les yeux de Xena se fermèrent involontairement à ce contact. Les yeux de la guerrière se rouvrirent pour voir un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre sur le visage de la barde. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en retour.

"J'aime la façon dont tu réagis à ma caresse." dit Gabrielle d'une voix rauque alors que son pouce bougeait à nouveau, obligeant Xena à étouffer un grognement dans sa gorge.

"Je... j'aime ta caresse... beaucoup." dit Xena à travers des soupirs alors que les doigts de la barde devenaient plus curieux. L'index et le pouce gardaient prisonnier le téton.

"Je vois cela." la taquina la barde alors que ses doigts pinçaient et relâchaient le téton. Elle joua un court instant avant de le libérer de sa douce torture. Elle regarda pensivement Xena, puis avec désir et envie. "Xena, voudrais-tu..."

"Tout ce que tu veux, Gabrielle. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu veux." L'esprit de Xena chancelait déjà à la pensée que Gabrielle la laissât la caresser d'une façon plus intime.

"Je veux que tu...m'embrasses comme je t'embrasse... mais un peu plus." Elle commençait en fait à rougir. Elle tendit le bras et passa son index légèrement le long de la lèvre inférieure de Xena. "Je sais que tu seras gentille avec eux." Ses yeux s'abaissèrent vers les seins de Xena, indiquant l'endroit de son corps où elle voulait sentir la bouche de la guerrière.

"Très gentille." corrigea Xena en pressant doucement Gabrielle sur le lit. Elle s'appuya sur un coude et déposa de doux baisers sur le visage et le cou de Gabrielle, imitant les mouvements que la barde avait faits auparavant. Elle plaça un chapelet de baisers sur le haut du torse de Gabrielle, puis s'arrêta et la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Xena s'inquiéta quand elle vit l'inquiétude et une légère peur sur le visage de Gabrielle. "Gabrielle, nous ne sommes pas obligées de faire cela."

"Chut." Elle posa un doigt sur les lèvres de Xena, une des rares fois où elle voulait que la guerrière soit silencieuse. "Je le veux, mais je suis nerveuse... et peut-être un peu effrayée." Gabrielle avait une expression sérieuse dans son regard. "Mais je te fais confiance, Xena. Vraiment."

Xena remonta et déposa un gentil baiser qui exprimait l'amour profond qu'elle avait. Elle embrassa en descendant, jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignît le sein gauche de Gabrielle. Elle commença au bord le plus éloigné, les lèvres de Xena descendirent tendrement se presser et commencèrent à tourner en rond. Le cercle se rétrécissait à chaque passage, rendant les deux femmes à moitié folles d'impatience. Les yeux de Gabrielle étaient ouverts, sa tête légèrement soulevée pour regarder Xena faire l'amour à ses seins. Chaque mouvement que faisait Xena exprimait sa grande adoration et son amour. Elle n'était ni pressée ni en hâte. Xena voulait savourer le toucher, la sensation du jeune sein de la barde. Elle caressa de sa joue la ferme rondeur, inspirant la sensation de cette chair pour laquelle elle brûlait depuis si longtemps. Sa langue sortit et caressa doucement la peau. Gabrielle réagit aussitôt, gémissant doucement et pressant son corps contre celui de la guerrière. Gardant sa bouche au-dessus de la chair tendre, elle sortit la langue et goûta le téton de la conteuse d'histoires, d'abord avec hésitation, puis avec de caresses plus fermes quand elle sentit la barde arquer son dos.

"Ouiii." grogna Gabrielle doucement en fermant les yeux. Ses doigts se glissèrent d'eux-mêmes dans la chevelure sombre, ses mains pressèrent Xena contre son sein, demandant plus. En n'utilisant que ses lèvres et sa langue, Xena caressa le téton maintenant durci, alternant entre de gentils coups du bout de la langue et des baisers plus fermes des lèvres. Gabrielle se tordait sous les sensations, laissait son corps profiter de cette douce caresse jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressentît la passion monter au-delà du niveau où elle pouvait la conserver. "Assez." murmura-t-elle.

Si concentrée qu'elle était à donner du plaisir à la conteuse d'histoires que Xena manqua presque le mot murmuré. Elle redressa rapidement la tête, étudiant son visage pour y déceler des signes de douleur ou d'inconfort. L'intuitive femme réalisa ce que pensait la guerrière. "Ce que tu fais est bien, Xena. J'ai juste besoin d'arrêter." Elle attira la guerrière pour un baiser profond avant qu'elles ne se réinstallassent dans le lit, nues et blotties l'une contre l'autre.

"Gabrielle, est-ce que j'ai fait quoi que ce soit..."

"Non, mon amour. Tu étais très douce et aimante. J'ai... aimé cela."

"Moi aussi. C'est bon de savoir que tu réagis à mes caresses aussi." Xena rougit légèrement en admettant son impuissance face aux caresses de la barde. "Nous avons tout le temps du monde, Gabrielle, il n'y a pas besoin de presser quoi que ce soit."

"Je sais." répondit la barde. "C'est pour cela que j'ai arrêté. Cela avait beau être bon, je savais que si je ne stoppais pas tout de suite, cela aurait conduit à quelque chose de plus. Je ne suis pas sûre d'y être déjà prête." Un sourire espiègle se forma sur le visage de la conteuse alors qu'elle se retournait pour regarder les yeux bleus qu'elle aimait. "Mais les parties pour lesquelles j'étais prête étaient... "Elle l'embrassa. "Très... très... bonnes."

Xena se sentit fondre sous l'assaut de baisers. Gabrielle le sentit aussi et elle décida d'avoir pitié de la libido de la pauvre guerrière. "Désolée, je suppose que je me suis laissée emporter." dit Gabrielle d'un air penaud. Xena grogna et ébouriffa gaiement les cheveux de la barde, contente de ne pas voir un air paniqué dans les yeux de Gabrielle à ce contact inattendu.

"Essaie seulement de ne pas me tuer, okay ?" Les deux femmes rirent tout bas et s'embrassèrent à nouveau avant de s'installer enfin pour se reposer.

Gabrielle fut complètement ravie de se réveiller avant sa compagne. Le visage de Xena était calme, serein quand elle dormait. Avec plus de curiosité qu'une chatte, la barde repoussa les couvertures, révélant le corps tanné de Xena à la lumière du matin. Elle étudia la femme nue à la lumière du petit matin, gravant dans sa mémoire chaque pouce de la chair de la guerrière. Son regard tomba sur le triangle de fourrure qui couvrait le sexe de Xena. Gabrielle déglutit en pensant à ce qui se cachait près des poils bouclés. En remontant son regard, elle vit que les yeux bleus ne s'étaient pas ouverts. Son désir dicta ses mouvements alors qu'elle posait sa main sur le corps de la femme endormie. Gabrielle laissa errer ses doigts paresseusement sur les seins. Elle caressa légèrement la peau satinée autour du téton, souriant quand elle le vit réagir à sa caresse. Un regard rapide lui apprit que la guerrière dormait toujours. Incapable de résister, Gabrielle fit courir ses doigts vers l'abdomen ferme, s'arrêtant juste devant les poils bouclés et foncés. Elle tint sa main un peu au-dessus du triangle de fourrure, le caressant doucement avant de passer ses doigts à travers le buisson épais. Elle était enchantée de la sensation des poils bouclés, tellement en contraste avec les longs cheveux raides de la tête de Xena. Les paupières de Gabrielle se fermèrent à moitié quand ses doigts firent des huit paresseusement dans la masse de poils pubiens de Xena. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser plus bas, touchant à peine l'endroit où le corps de Xena s'ouvrait pour révéler ses trésors.

"Je vois que ton appétit ne se limite pas à la nourriture, ma petite barde." dit doucement Xena. Gabrielle rougit furieusement, mais ne fit pas d'effort pour retirer sa main ou arrêter ses doigts baladeurs. Elle remarqua avec plaisir que la poitrine de Xena montait et descendait plus rapidement et que sa respiration s'accélérait.

"On dirait bien." répondit-elle prosaïquement. Gabrielle fixa son regard sur le visage de Xena alors que son doigt glissait entre les lèvres et qu'il y trouvait une humidité chaude qui lui coupa le souffle. Le contact obligea Xena à fermer les yeux et ses hanches s'arquèrent involontairement contre la caresse bienvenue.

"Tu sais que tu me rends folle parfois." dit Xena à travers ses dents serrées.

"Bien, j'aime quand on a de la suite dans les idées." la taquina Gabrielle en retour alors qu'elle faisait glisser son doigt plus profondément dans la moiteur crémeuse. "Oh, Xena. Tu es si... mouillée." Elle descendit sa bouche pour réclamer les lèvres accueillantes de la guerrière. Une série de baisers vertigineux, le doigt de la barde resta immobile entre les plis tendres. Gabrielle leva la tête légèrement, son inexpérience la faisait hésiter. "Je ne sais pas quoi faire." admit-elle doucement.

"Que veux-tu faire, Gabrielle ?" demanda Xena, sa voix était douce alors que son corps criait et implorait la libération. Elle était réveillée depuis que la couverture avait été repoussée.

"Je veux te faire l'amour." La faim des yeux de Gabrielle était concurrencée par la faim de sa voix. Elle se pencha pour prendre un autre baiser de Xena, cette fois avec plus de passion. Incapable de résister, Xena l'embrassa en retour, révélant la profondeur de son désir et de sa passion. La guerrière fit descendre sa propre main et couvrit la petite de la barde, guidant les doigts au bon endroit et leur montrant comment bouger. Xena gémit au contact de sa main sur celle de Gabrielle, contre son sexe. Elle avait voulu ceci depuis si longtemps. Xena écarta les jambes plus largement pour donner un meilleur accès. Cela donnait aussi une meilleure vue, tout au plaisir de la barde. "Si mouillée." murmura-t-elle alors que ses doigts commençaient à bouger indépendamment des plus grands, pressés contre eux.

"Dieux, Gabrielle." Les doux gémissements de Xena emballaient la conteuse. Elle voulait voir le visage de Xena, regarder dans les yeux bleu saphir et y voir l'amour qu'elle savait être là, rien que pour elle. Elle prit son temps, fixant d'abord l'estomac tendu, puis passant par les seins toujours érigés, vers la gorge puissante jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteignît son but. Gabrielle garda ses yeux fixés sur le visage de Xena quand leurs mains bougèrent à l'unisson contre son sexe. Elle l'étudiait, apprenant ce qui lui donnait du plaisir et ce qui ne lui en donnait pas, pendant que ses mains et ses doigts apprenaient la même leçon plus bas. Xena fit de son mieux pour garder les yeux ouverts, mais les doigts doux et inquisiteurs de son amante continuaient à ôter tout contrôle de son esprit. De petits gémissements et grognements s'échappaient de la bouche de Xena alors que sa passion montait plus haut. Les yeux de Gabrielle enregistraient tout, la respiration accentuée, les sons, tous ces signaux qu'elle avait tant attendus de voir. Les doigts de Xena pressèrent durement contre les siens, les forçant à plus de vitesse et de pression alors que ses hanches montaient et que sa tête roulait en arrière.

"Oh... oh Gabrielle... n'arrête pas... oh dieux, n'arrête pas." Son corps bougeait de lui-même et Gabrielle avec lui, utilisant ses doigts pour accélérer le rythme encore plus que Xena. La barde remarqua l'augmentation de l'humidité alors que la sève coulait librement de la femme excitée. Les yeux de Xena étaient serrés fermement alors qu'elle approchait du sommet. Le nom de Gabrielle fut tiré en longueur en sortant de la bouche de Xena avec un rugissement alors que des lumières et des couleurs dansaient devant ses yeux. Une vague d'énormes proportions la parcourut au moment où elle jouit. Son corps resta crispé, maintenant les doigts de Gabrielle contre elle, pendant plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne retombât toute molle sur le lit. La sueur roulait sur ses tempes et de petites larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

Gabrielle tint bon lorsque l'orgasme de Xena frappa. Elle sentit la sève couler contre ses doigts, emplissant l'air du parfum de Xena. Quand sa bien-aimée retomba toute molle sur le lit, Gabrielle était là pour ôter de ses baisers les larmes et remettre en place les cheveux foncés qui lui collaient aux tempes. Elle déposa de gentils baisers, alors qu'elle murmurait des mots tendres à sa guerrière, son amante, son âme-sœur. "Je t'aime, Xena." Elle caressa les cheveux corbeau.

"Je t'aime, Gabrielle." Xena lui retourna le baiser, utilisant ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie. "Donne-moi un instant pour retrouver mon souffle." Elle prit plusieurs inspirations, sans qu'aucune ne semblât lui ramener son énergie. Gabrielle ne put s'empêcher de glousser d'un air content de soi. Xena leva un sourcil et la regarda. "Oui ?"

"Je suis désolée." Elle gloussa à nouveau. "C'est juste que je n'aurais jamais pensé que j'étais capable de t'épuiser comme ça. Je pensais que tu avais plus de..." Elle voulait le mot juste. "... résistance, ouais... Je pensais que tu avais plus de résistance que cela." Elle reçut un petit coup dans les côtes pour ses taquineries. Xena passa ses doigts à travers ses cheveux foncés, les enlevant de son visage.

"D'habitude j'en ai, ma petite barde. D'habitude, je ne suis pas si... épuisée après." A la grande consternation de Xena, un énorme sourire éclata sur le visage de Gabrielle. "Quoi ?" demanda-t-elle, légèrement ennuyée par l'expression sur le visage de la conteuse.

"Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment." dit-elle d'un ton suffisant. La barde devint pensive. "Je me demande si cela sera comme cela tout le temps ?" Xena grogna lourdement.

"Par les dieux, j'espère que non. Je ne pense pas que mon corps pourra le supporter." Elle couvrit ses yeux de ses mains robustes et secoua la tête d'un mouvement exagéré.

La voix de Gabrielle descendit jusqu'à un ton séducteur alors que ses doigts couraient sur le ventre de Xena, se pressant vers le téton brun de la guerrière. "Hé bien, je suppose qu'il va falloir que nous vérifiions cela." Ses doigts se refermèrent sur la tendre chair, la pressant fermement. Xena haleta, puis un gémissement quand son corps réagit.

"Tu… vas… me… tuer." laissa échapper Xena entre ses dents serrées et des halètements. Les doigts hardis de Gabrielle testaient ses limites, apprenant pour elle-même exactement ce que Xena voulait et ce dont elle avait besoin Le pouvoir qu'elle venait de trouver était un aphrodisiaque qui la remplissait d'un sentiment de contrôle. Elle se pencha jusqu'à ce que sa bouche fût près de l'oreille de Xena. De sa voix la plus douce et la plus sexy, elle murmura.

"Nous verrons." La main de Gabrielle descendit pour atterrir entre les jambes de Xena. Cela promettait d'être une longue journée.

"Un peu raide ?" taquina Gabrielle alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers la hutte-restaurant. Ephiny avait fait un détour et stoppé à leur chambre et rappelé à Gabrielle que les autres gens du village voudraient bien la voir de temps en temps. Même si Xena s'était renfrognée à ce commentaire quand il avait été dit, elle était secrètement reconnaissante que quelqu'un se fût montré pour la sauver du vorace appétit de la jeune femme. Xena se fit mentalement la note de boire un tas de liquides au petit déjeuner. Elle était sûre de ne plus en contenir, tout spécialement après l'appel au réveil de Gabrielle ce matin.

"C'est ta faute." répliqua Xena. "Je vais me porter volontaire pour le service de sentinelle pour juste échapper aux demandes de la reine."

"Oh non, certainement pas. Tu es à moi et tu n'iras nulle part."

"Tu veux vraiment me tuer, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non, je veux te nourrir." dit Gabrielle en souriant avec malice. "Mange de bon cœur. Tu auras besoin de toute ton énergie." Un long grognement lui répondit.

Malgré la constante attention que Xena avait subie de sa petite Amazone, le plaisir n'était pas retourné. Le plus que Gabrielle permettait à Xena, c'était de faire l'amour à ses seins, et encore, juste pour un court instant. Il y avait quelque progrès, cependant. Gabrielle avait pressé le bas de son corps contre la jambe de Xena plus souvent, pendant qu'elles faisaient l'amour. La guerrière prenait ça comme le signe que Gabrielle pourrait bientôt surmonter sa douleur.

"Gabrielle, nous avons besoin de parler." Des mots que la barde avait rarement entendus jaillissaient des lèvres de la guerrière. Elles étaient toutes deux assises sur le lit, jambes croisées, se regardant l'une l'autre. Le regard des yeux bleus disait à la jeune femme ce dont il s'agissait.

"Xena, je ne veux pas." Elle baissa ses yeux sur ses mains.

"Gabrielle, il le faut. Il faut que tu dises ce qui est arrivé, si ce n'est pas à moi, alors à quelqu'un d'autre." suppliait Xena. "Gabrielle, si tu ne peux pas en parler, peux-tu l'écrire ? Allez, mon amour, tu n'as plus rien écrit depuis des mois."

"Je ne peux pas." Gabrielle commença à pleurer. "Je le veux, je ne peux pas. Je ne peux même pas commencer à y penser."

"Pourquoi, Gabrielle ?" Les bras de Xena s'enroulèrent autour de sa bien-aimée. "Ils ne peuvent plus te faire de mal. C'est du passé tout cela."

"J'ai peur…" La petite barde commença à pleurer doucement. "J'ai peur… si tu savais…"

"Gabrielle." Xena tourna le menton de la jeune femme pour rencontrer son regard. "Je t'aime. Rien ne va changer cela, tu m'entends, rien. Il n'y a rien qu'ils auraient pu te faire qui aurait changé mes sentiments pour toi."

Il y eut une longue pause alors que Xena attendait que Gabrielle parlât. "Je… je veux que tu saches. Je veux que tu saches ce qu'il m'est arrivé. Mais… je ne pense pas que je puisse te le dire." Les larmes coulaient librement sur son visage. "Je ne peux pas… te dire les mots." Elle s'effondra dans les bras de Xena, se réfugiant sur la poitrine de son amante. Xena la maintint tranquillement pendant de longs moments.

"Gabrielle." Elle redressa la tête de la barde pour la regarder. "Si tu ne peux pas dire les mots, alors, écris-les."

Gabrielle s'assit à la table de la bibliothèque, plume en main, et regarda le parchemin blanc. Xena s'assit tranquillement à côté, lisant des manuscrits de combats tactiques et de méthodes. Elles étaient là depuis presque une chandelle, sans que la main de la barde ne s'activât. Xena s'inquiétait que Gabrielle ne finît pas renoncer. Enfin, la plume alla à l'encre, puis des mains tremblantes amenèrent la plume au parchemin. Xena arrêta de lire le manuscrit et regarda le visage de sa bien-aimée tandis qu'elle écrivait. A chaque fois qu'elle voyait des larmes commencer à tomber, Xena se rapprochait pour la consoler. Plusieurs fois, Gabrielle dut poser la plume et chercher du réconfort dans les bras de Xena.

La nuit était presque tombée au moment où Gabrielle reposa la plume et roula le manuscrit. "J'ai fini." dit-elle doucement. C'était presque les premiers mots qu'elle prononçait depuis qu'elles étaient entrées dans la bibliothèque.

"Veux-tu que je le lise ?" demanda gentiment Xena.

"Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter de te regarder pendant que tu le lis." La voix de Gabrielle trahissait sa crainte. Xena sourit et posa sa main sur celle de la barde.

"Mon amour, écoute-moi. Je peux bien éprouver différentes émotions en lisant ceci, mais rien de ce que je vais lire dans ce manuscrit ne changera mes sentiments pour toi ou la profondeur de mon amour pour toi. Si tu es effrayée de ma réaction, ne le sois pas."

Les yeux de Gabrielle s'abaissèrent et se fermèrent alors qu'elle prenait sa décision. "Lis-le seule. Je vais aller me coucher par-là." Elle se leva et alla vers un banc molletonné à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle s'allongea là, épuisée par l'effort émotionnel, et s'endormit rapidement.

La lecture fut particulièrement dure pour Xena. A plusieurs reprises, la stoïque guerrière en fut réduite aux larmes alors qu'elle lisait le compte-rendu d'horreur de Gabrielle. Avec son flair normal de barde pour l'exhaustivité, le manuscrit contenait plus qu'un simple compte-rendu physique. Il contenait les pensées de Gabrielle et ses sentiments pendant le supplice. Les cauchemars qui la poursuivaient, les réactions qu'elle connaissait, tous les minuscules aspects de sa vie qui avaient changé depuis l'agression.

Dès que Xena commença à lire, elle réalisa que Gabrielle écrivait son rôle dans toutes choses. Le manuscrit racontait comment Gabrielle s'était sentie quand elle avait entendu la première fois son cri de guerre au campement, comment elle avait su que tout était fini, qu'elle allait bientôt être en sûreté. Chaque mouvement que Xena avait fait et ce qu'avait ressenti Gabrielle était révélé dans ce parchemin. Cela l'émut aux larmes, cette fois pour une raison différente. Elle finit de lire et roula le manuscrit. Les coudes sur la table, Xena portait sa tête de ses mains, ses doigts couvraient ses yeux et elle laissait son esprit digérer tout ce qu'elle venait de lire.

"Dis quelque chose." La voix de Gabrielle était juste derrière elle. Xena avait tellement été plongée dans ses propres pensées et sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que la barde s'était réveillée. "J'ai besoin que tu dises quelque chose."

"Je t'aime, Gabrielle." Elle leva la tête de ses mains et regarda la barde qui était maintenant près de son épaule gauche. "Je t'aime plus que jamais. Tu es une femme brave et courageuse. Quand as-tu appris à être si forte ?" Les bras de Xena descendirent attraper son amante qui tombait sur ses genoux. Elle tint la barde, la berçant doucement en murmurant des mots d'amour dans son oreille.

"Tu m'aimes toujours." dit Gabrielle doucement contre la poitrine de Xena.

"Je t'aime plus que jamais, Gabrielle." répondit-elle en embrassant les cheveux de miel devant elle.

 

\-----


	5. Chapter 5

LE SACRIFICE D'UNE REINE  
Par BL Miller

Traduction de Fausta88.

= = Chapitre 5 - Epilogue = =

Cela faisait presque trois lunes depuis l'attaque et bien que Xena commençât à tourner en rond, elle ne se plaignait pas à sa barde traumatisée. Elle savait que Gabrielle n'était pas encore prête à dormir sur le sol dur, à se trouver dehors, dans des villages et des villes, où les hommes traitaient les femmes comme des objets à peloter. Non, sa barde n'était pas encore prête pour ce genre de choses, alors elles n'allaient aller nulle part. Xena se sentait coupable d'avoir négligé Argo. La dévouée jument de bataille pouvait s'estimer heureuse si elle voyait sa maîtresse plusieurs fois par quart de lune, et même à ce moment, elles n'allaient pas chevaucher. Xena s'étonnait de savoir si elle serait jamais plus capable de chevaucher de nouveau, maintenant que les appétits sexuels de Gabrielle avaient été lâchés. Non qu'elle se plaignît ou quoi que ce fût dans le genre, Xena souhaitait simplement pouvoir convaincre la barde qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de l'amener au bord d'une attaque cardiaque avant de la 'libérer' et au bord de l'inconscience avant de la laisser reposer. Mais la sorcière aux cheveux d'or ne voulait rien entendre. Xena se demandait seulement d'où Gabrielle tenait toute cette énergie. Ca devait être la nourriture, pensait-elle. Elle devait l'avoir engrangée quelque part depuis maintenant deux années. Ah bravo, c'est de ma faute. Xena laissa échapper une grimace sur son visage.

Ce matin-là, Gabrielle suggéra que Xena allât rendre visite aux guerrières Amazones ou prendre son temps avec Argo. Elle signala qu'elle irait au temple d'Artémis et puis peut-être aussi rendre visite à des amies Amazones. Xena protesta au début, ne lâchant prise que lorsqu'elle eut la promesse qu'elle resterait avec une garde tout le temps, excepté au temple, bien sûr. La promesse d'une garde était aussi couplée à la menace légèrement voilée de la reine à la guerrière à propos d'activités d'intérieures, l'autre option. Xena décida rapidement que de rester pendant des chandelles à bavarder avec des guerrières Amazones d'épées et de dagues, c'était une bonne chose, après tout. Elle pourrait même se laisser aller et faire quelques matchs d'entraînement. Elles seraient réduites en pain aux noix après tout l'exercice que la petite reine lui avait donné.

Gabrielle rencontra plusieurs Amazones, se mit au courant des dernières nouvelles de l'avancement de la saison, du développement du village aux dernières naissances et morts. Une fois satisfaite, elle se dépêcha, déjeuna de bon cœur et alla se promener vers le temple, sans être sûre d'avoir pris la bonne décision.

La prêtresse et ses aides saluèrent respectueusement de la tête en voyant venir leur reine. Elles avaient vu le bleu royal sur la tunique à l'extérieur et pensèrent pour un instant que la guerrière folle était revenue faire une visite. "Puis-je rester seule, s'il vous plaît ?" demanda Gabrielle à la prêtresse. Elle hocha rapidement la tête et fit signe aux filles de la suivre à l'extérieur. Si la Reine des Amazones voulait de l'intimité dans le temple d'Artémis, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Artémis allait venir parler à sa préférée. La prêtresse espéra silencieusement s'être souvenue d'avoir poli le marbre dans la matinée. Gabrielle attendit jusqu'à ce que les portes extérieures fussent fermées avant de se tourner et de faire face à l'estrade. Elle s'agenouilla et parla. "Grande déesse Artémis, je te demande humblement audience. Mon cœur est lourd et je te demande de l'aide à ce sujet." Elle attendit un instant jusqu'à ce qu'elle sentît la lueur chaude de la Déesse de la Lune voler à travers la pièce.

"Relève-toi et fais-moi face, mon enfant." Le sourire sur le visage d'Artémis était spécial, celui qu'elle réservait à sa reine uniquement. L'enfant qui était devenue reine du groupe de femmes le plus puissant du monde. Celle qui avait le cœur si pur qu'elle pouvait réparer le cœur noirci d'un seigneur de guerre. C'était son enfant, sa préférée.

Il y avait eu toute une argumentation sur le Mont Olympe plusieurs lunes auparavant pour savoir quelle déesse avait les droits Premiers sur Gabrielle. Elle était l'Elue d'Athéna, un titre donné à un seul mortel à la fois. Elle la revendiquait car elle avait le cœur pur et la sagesse qui pouvait influencer les foules. Athéna soutenait qu'elle avait les droits Premiers. Calliope, la Muse de la Prose, Déesse des Bardes, avait choisi Gabrielle comme sa favorite. Elle la revendiquait comme l'une de ses meilleures bardes, dont les véritables capacités étaient encore à découvrir. Elle arguait aussi de sa position. Artémis parlait le plus fort, faisant remarquer que Gabrielle était non seulement sa préférée, mais aussi la Reine de ses Amazones. Alors qu'Athéna et Calliope parlaient des dons de Gabrielle dans l'abstrait et en général, Artémis montra la spécificité de la jeune femme qui tenait la vie de tant de femmes dans sa main, les guidant d'une guerre superflue vers une nouvelle ère de paix et de prospérité. Comme tel, Zeus n'eut d'autre choix que de garantir à Artémis les droits Premiers sur la mortelle Gabrielle. La responsabilité de contrôler la vie de la reine revint à Artémis. Elle jugea bon de la laisser avec Xena à cause du lien intense entre elles. En fait, c'était comme si elles n'étaient qu'une seule âme, la pure et la ternie, se mélangeant pour faire une personne entière. Pour cette raison, c'était de la responsabilité d'Artémis de garantir les prières et les demandes d'audience. Non qu'elle ne l'eût pas fait de toute façon.

Artémis regarda Gabrielle. Elle n'était plus la fille inexpérimentée de Poteidaia, elle était maintenant la puissante Reine bien informée des Amazones. Sa force venue du support et de la protection de Xena existait maintenant par elle-même. "Pour quelle raison souhaites-tu me voir?" Elle indiqua à Gabrielle de s'asseoir près d'elle sur le banc de marbre que la déesse lui indiquait. Elle se souviendrait de rendre visite à la prêtresse plus tard et de la féliciter.

"J'ai peur de laisser Xena me faire l'amour." sortit-elle, soudain extrêmement embarrassée. Elle venait juste demander à une déesse de l'aider dans sa vie sexuelle. Ses oreilles passèrent presque au pourpre tandis qu'elle se décomposait. Artémis ne put s'empêcher de glousser au nez de la jeune reine.

"Ma chérie, on dirait que tu vas exploser. Relaxe-toi un instant." Elle attendit que Gabrielle retrouve une couleur plus saine avant de continuer. "Je comprends ce qui est en cours, mon enfant. J'ai tout vu depuis le début." Artémis fit une pause en considérant la question à suivre. "Gabrielle, j'aimerais te poser une question."

La barde regarda la déesse d'un air incrédule. "Me poser une question ? Mais tu peux lire nos pensées, nos sentiments. Pourquoi demander ?"

"Parce que je veux te l'entendre dire, ma chérie, et non pas te l'extraire comme une information d'un manuscrit." Et Artémis adorait entendre parler cette femme. Sa voix était du miel pur, tout comme ses cheveux. "Gabrielle, quand tu étais au campement avec ces... hommes." La déesse cracha le mot, sa voix pleine de haine. "Tu n'as prié que pour la sécurité de ces trois filles. Pourquoi pas pour ta propre sécurité ?"

Gabrielle revint avec précaution sur les pensées qu'elle avait eues ce jour fatidique. "Je n'ai pas pensé à moi, chère déesse. Je ne pensais qu'à protéger ces trois filles. Elles étaient trop jeunes pour souffrir comme..."

"J'aurais pu te protéger, Gabrielle. Tout ce que tu avais à faire, c'était de demander." Les mots de la déesse transmettaient la touche de tristesse et de culpabilité qui la tourmentait depuis l'accident.

Quand le Mont Olympe eut vent de ce qui était arrivé, Athéna devint folle furieuse. Avant qu'ils n'eussent pu la calmer, la moitié du royaume personnel d'Artémis avait été détruit. L'échange furieux entre les deux secoua tout le monde immortel. Même Hadès remonta pour voir ce qu'il se passait. La seule mention du nom de Gabrielle le fit retourner en courant dans le monde souterrain, en marmonnant quelque chose à propos d'une barde à grande gueule et de sa guerrière lunatique qui avaient mis sens dessus dessous le Tartare. Hermès délivra un message d'Aphrodite qui disait que l'amour était la plus puissante de toutes les forces et qu'elle aurait dû revendiquer les droits Premiers quand elle en avait eu la chance. Calliope criait toujours après elle parce que la barde ne racontait plus d'histoires ni n'en écrivait. Même Arès vint protester de sa façon de mener la situation, hurlant que Xena rejetterait la faute sur lui d'une façon ou d'une autre et il décida qu'il était temps d'aller faire un voyage dans une île déserte pour un moment. Il dit à Hermès de l'envoyer chercher quand tout serait rentré dans l'ordre. "J'aurais réellement souhaité que tu aies demandé." dit-elle sérieusement en revenant au présent.

"Je suis désolée. Xena dit que je suis trop... modeste parfois."

"Hé bien elle a raison." Artémis sourit en repensant à la raison de la présence de la reine. "Bon, Gabrielle, tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi ?" Elle pensait que Gabrielle était vraiment trop mignonne quand elle rougissait et elle ne pouvait y résister.

"Hé bien, tu vois, je veux que Xena me fasse l'amour. Je veux vraiment qu'elle me fasse l'amour." La déesse gloussa à l'insistance mise sur le mot 'vraiment'. Gabrielle se renfrogna légèrement, puis continua. "Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis... nerveuse." Son humeur devint sérieuse, son ton plus sombre. Les yeux de Gabrielle se fixèrent sur le sol. "Et si je me bloquais ? Et si je me rappelais soudain de qu'il s'est passé en plein milieu de..." Elle rougit de nouveau et prit une profonde respiration pour regagner son calme. "Je ne veux pas blesser Xena, en aucune façon, je l'aime, tu le sais bien."

"Je sais, mon enfant. Je sais aussi combien elle t'aime." Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de la déesse. "Elle est venue me voir, tu sais." Gabrielle vira au rouge une fois de plus, tout au plaisir de la déesse.

"Ouais, j'en ai entendu parler. Tout le village en a entendu parler. Une guerrière démente prend d'assaut le temple, tout lu à ce propos. Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi elle pensait." Gabrielle secoua la tête à ce souvenir.

"Elle était hors d'elle de douleur et d'anxiété à ton sujet. Au moins, elle a eu le bon sens de venir crier après moi et non pas de poursuivre Arès de nouveau. Il n'était pas dans le coup, ma chérie." ajouta Artémis, coupant la question suivante de la barde. Elle était au courant des conversations que sa reine bagarreuse et le Dieu de la Guerre avaient eues. Ce n'était que parce qu'il y avait une légion de dieux et de déesses qui aimaient la barde qu'Arès n'avait pas été capable de la tuer, et par conséquent de ramener Xena sur le côté sombre. Cette petite femme blonde avait le Dieu de la Guerre en son pouvoir et elle ne le savait même pas. "Gabrielle, je peux t'enlever ce souvenir, tu le sais. Tu n'as qu'à demander."

Gabrielle leva vers elle un regard pensif et sérieux. "Mais à quel prix, Artémis ? Xena dit que ce qui ne nous tue pas nous rend plus fort. Si tu m'enlèves les souvenirs du viol, aussi pénibles qu'ils soient, tu me prends aussi toute la force que j'en ai tiré pour vivre après ce traumatisme. C'est une épée à double tranchant."

"Je ne cesserai jamais d'être étonnée par ta sagesse, Gabrielle." soupira Artémis. "Très bien. Revenons à notre autre sujet..." Artémis sourit à la légère couleur rose qui commença à couvrir le cou de la barde. "Quand Xena est près de toi, la nuit, comment sais-tu que c'est elle ?"

"C'est facile, elle ne laisserait jamais personne s'approcher autant de moi." Gabrielle rayonnait de son raisonnement, jusqu'à ce qu'elle vît le froncement de sourcils sur le visage de la déesse. "Oh, mauvaise réponse, hein ? Okay, voyons. Ben, je connais la sensation de son corps." De nouveau rouge. "Je connais le bruit de sa respiration, la sensation de ses mains, le son de sa voix. Toutes ces choses me disent que c'est elle et personne d'autre."

"Hé bien alors, je crois que tu as ta réponse ? Concentre-toi sur la personne qui te fait l'amour et sur le fait que c'est sa façon de t'exprimer son amour. Je ne crois pas qu'il y aura quoi que ce soit de déplaisant."

Gabrielle sourit à la solution simple de son problème complexe. "Ma déesse, ta sagesse rivalise avec celle de la grande Athéna, merci."

"Pourvu qu'elle ne t'entende pas, mon enfant." dit Artémis pour la mettre en garde. "Un conseil, Gabrielle. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de comparer une déesse avec une autre. La jalousie est partout."

"Oh, désolée." Gabrielle rangea cette information pour plus tard. C'était toujours une bonne idée de se tenir au courant des dernières règles pour les dieux et les déesses.

Xena revint du terrain d'entraînement en ayant chaud et en transpirant. "Tu t'es bien amusée ?" demanda Gabrielle d'un ton gentil tout en défaisant les boucles qui tenaient les plaques de poitrine en place.

"Si tu peux appeler ça amusement, répondre à des questions toute la journée et lancer mon chakram un million de fois." Xena essayait de parler d'un air plein d'ennui mais échoua rapidement quand les mains de la barde parcoururent son bras, lui ôtant ses brassards et ses gantelets. "Et puis, nous avons fait… un… match d'entraînement… Gabrielle, tu es encore en train de me rendre folle." Elle baissa les yeux sur le visage espiègle près de ses genoux et sur les mains qui continuaient à parcourir librement ses cuisses.

"Je n'y peux rien." répondit Gabrielle, en gardant son sourire espiègle. "C'est juste que tu es tellement magnifique. Allez, sors de ce truc et monte dans le baquet." Elle se redressa et glissa ses doigts sous les sangles de cuir, laissant ses doigts descendre et remonter sensuellement. "Si tu es une gentille fille, peut-être que je te laisserai me laver." Elle abaissa la bouche de Xena pour un baiser. Elle glissa jusqu'à un point juste derrière l'oreille de la guerrière, elle murmura. "Complètement."

Les yeux de Xena s'agrandirent. Un nouveau record fut établi en retirage de vêtements par deux personnes. Cela allait être la dernière chose qu'elles feraient rapidement cette nuit-là.

A l'intérieur du baquet, Gabrielle prit les choses en main. Elle lava Xena à fond, s'attardant sur ses seins que la barde estima devoir être sucés un moment, au grand délice de Xena. La main de Gabrielle descendit sous l'eau et trouva un endroit qui était mouillé d'une autre source. "Hé bien, hé bien. Qu'est-ce que nous avons là ?" dit la voix espiègle de Gabrielle, alors que ses doigts exploraient un peu plus loin. Le corps de Xena se secoua par réflexe à son contact. "Mmm, on dirait une rivière, Xena." Son doigt glissait d'en avant en arrière sur le sexe de Xena, réduisant la puissante guerrière à une femme murmurante et gémissante de passion. Peu importait que Xena suppliât de nombreuses fois d'aller continuer sur le lit, Gabrielle refusait d'être influencée. Après qu'on lui eut demandé une fois de trop, elle se pencha sur l'oreille de Xena. "Non. Je veux te prendre ici, maintenant, dans le bain, avec ma main." Elle pressa son doigt contre l'entrée de corail menant au tunnel de Xena. "Tu comprends ?" Xena était totalement offerte aux mains et à la voix de la barde. Elle ne put que s'agripper aux bords du baquet et tenir bon quand Gabrielle l'amena à de nouvelles hauteurs. Elle hocha désespérément la tête. Gabrielle sourit à sa victoire quand elle glissa lentement un doigt dans le tunnel de Xena, s'arrêtant quand elle atteint la première articulation. Xena gémit lourdement et arqua les hanches.

"Par les dieux, ouiii !" Elle baissa son bras et attrapa le poignet de la barde, la poussant en avant. Gabrielle comprit la demande et fit glisser la longueur de son doigt profondément. La main de Xena relâcha son poignet quand la guerrière s'adossa et agrippa de nouveau les bords du baquet. Le doigt de Gabrielle entrait et sortait, gardant le rythme doux des hanches de Xena qui bougeaient. "Plus." Elle suppliait. Gabrielle répondit avec un autre doigt, sa main libre caressait le téton droit de Xena. Ce que la jeune femme n'avait pas en expérience, elle le rattrapait en passion et en imagination. Elle aimait la pression du corps de Xena autour de ses doigts et en voulait plus. Gabrielle bougea un troisième doigt et le laissa près de l'ouverture, pressant doucement contre elle. Elle n'était pas certaine des limites de Xena dans ce domaine. Elle n'avait pas besoin de s'inquiéter. "Oui… plus… s'il te plaît ?" C'était tout ce que Xena avait besoin de dire pour attiser plus encore la passion de Gabrielle. Elle ajouta un troisième doigt, le faisant glisser tout le long en douceur d'un seul mouvement. La tête de Xena bascula d'avant en arrière alors qu'elle murmurait le nom de Gabrielle et des mots d'encouragement. Les paroles de la guerrière la firent reprendre, son pouce frotta contre le bourgeon engorgé et déjà prêt.

Alors que Xena approchait de son apogée, Gabrielle se fixa sur son sein gauche, le suçant et le mordillant en rythme avec ses doigts qui dansaient frénétiquement sous l'eau. Xena se leva à moitié du bain alors qu'un cri faible et guttural qui ressemblait à une version étirée du nom de son amante, sortait de ses lèvres. Son corps se convulsa avant de revenir dans le bain. Elle dut se pencher vers le bas et retirer physiquement les doigts toujours dominants. La barde eut l'air désappointée et essaya de faire glisser son autre main, pour qu'elle fût elle aussi piégée.

"Gabrielle." dit-elle à bout de souffle. "Nous en avons déjà parlé. Pas d'attaque cardiaque, s'il te plaît." Xena attendit que le lutin acquiesce avant de relâcher ses poignets. "Tu vas me tuer, Gabrielle. Un jour, elles vont me retrouver morte sur le lit, un sourire sur mon visage. Elles vont te demander ce qu'il se sera passé et tu leur diras que tu m'auras tuée parce que tu aimes la façon dont je crie ton nom quand je jouis et que tu ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête." Gabrielle gloussait maintenant en pensant à la scène.

"Je suis désolée, j'adore tant te donner du plaisir." Elle se rapprocha de l'oreille de Xena. "J'adore ça." Les mains sans repos de la barde commencèrent à replonger sous l'eau où elles furent de nouveau capturées.

"Gabrielle…" dit Xena à travers ses dents serrées. Comment diable avait-elle pu penser qu'elle aurait pu tenir front à sa barde passionnée ?

"Okay, okay. Tu gagnes. Tu veux ta récompense ?" demanda-t-elle d'un air rusé, en relevant son buste, ses seins justes à quelques pouces de la bouche affamée de la guerrière. Gabrielle gloussa "Je suppose que oui." dit-elle doucement, avançant son corps tout le long de Xena jusqu'à ce que ses seins fussent au-dessus de la bouche de Xena. La guerrière n'eut pas besoin d'une invitation écrite. Elle festoya sur les doux globes, en retirant plus de plaisir qu'elle ne pensait en mériter. Gabrielle gémit doucement lorsqu'elle sentit son corps réagir à la bouche de Xena. La barde avait beau vouloir ceci, elle ne voulait pas que leur première fois se passe dans le bain. A contrecœur, elle retira ses seins de la bouche qui protesta. "Lave-moi, Xena. Et après amène-moi au lit."

Xena prit la lavette pleine de savon et en savonna généreusement le corps de Gabrielle, accordant une attention particulière à ses seins, qu'elle soigna autant que Gabrielle avait soigné les siens. Quand Xena amena sa main pleine de savon entre les jambes de Gabrielle, ce fut tout juste si elle put se retenir de pousser un cri en même temps que la barde. "Dieux, tu es mouillée." grogna Xena en explorant Gabrielle pour la première fois. Elle garda les yeux sur le visage de la reine, la regardant attentivement pour arrêter au premier signe. Enfin, Gabrielle décida qu'elle ne pouvait pas supporter plus d'excitation. Xena l'aida à sortir du bain et la sécha.

Gabrielle regarda le lit, puis Xena, puis le lit, puis elle sourit. Elle passa devant la table dressée et attrapa une serviette propre. "Je reviens tout de suite." dit-elle en se glissant par la porte, laissant derrière elle une guerrière très confuse et très excitée. Xena écouta les pas de Gabrielle s'éloigner dans le hall. Elle entra dans la chambre que Xena avait utilisée puis la quitta. Xena l'entendit passer dans l'autre chambre puis en ressortir. La barde retourna à leur chambre et entra, portant quatre oreillers qu'elle jeta rapidement sur le lit. Xena sécha ses cheveux et regarda Gabrielle réarranger les oreillers, s'y installer, regarder la guerrière, puis répéter le processus jusqu'à ce que les cheveux de Xena fussent secs et que la barde fût satisfaite de l'arrangement des oreillers.

"Voilà, allonge-toi contre les oreillers." Gabrielle arrangea les oreillers de telle façon qu'ils supportassent le dos et la tête de Xena, relevant son buste en une position à moitié assise. Elle releva aussi les genoux de Xena à moitié. Elle inspecta son travail ainsi que la guerrière nue devant elle. "Bien."

"Contente que tu approuves." Le désir de la barde pour le corps de la guerrière la consumait. Xena savait que Gabrielle possédait son cœur maintenant et elle ne pouvait pas être plus heureuse.

"Et même beaucoup." répondit-elle. Gabrielle passa lentement sa chemise par-dessus sa tête, accordant à Xena une vue pleine de tourments.

"Dieux, Gabrielle. Si seulement tu savais ce que tu me fais." dit Xena alors que son regard toisait le corps nu devant elle. Gabrielle aima ce qu'elle vit dans les yeux de Xena.

"Je sais et j'aime cela." Gabrielle grimpa dans le lit et chevaucha les hanches de Xena, ses pieds en dessous d'elle. Elle s'abaissa lentement contre Xena, haletant quand leurs seins se touchèrent, puis de nouveau quand son sexe se posa contre le ventre chaud de Xena. Sa bouche retrouva sa place favorite et partagea de longs baisers avant de se retirer. Gabrielle s'assit et plaça ses mains sur les seins de Xena, les malaxant, prenant plaisir à leur lourdeur, regardant la réaction de la guerrière. La chaleur du corps de Xena à côté d'elle n'arrangeait pas le désir brûlant de Gabrielle. Elle installa son corps sur celui de Xena, enfouissant sa tête contre le cou de Xena. Elle fit glisser sa main le long du bras de Xena, prenant sa main robuste dans la sienne. "Xena…" Sa voix était rauque et exprimait son désir. Elle se souleva légèrement et plaça la main robuste contre sa fourrure blonde. Xena gémit quand ses doigts sentirent les boucles trempées. "Aime-moi, Xena. Fais-moi l'amour."

Gabrielle permit à Xena de la repositionner pour avoir un meilleur accès. Elle souleva les hanches, permettant à la main de glisser entre leurs corps, puis elle s'abaissa, emprisonnant le bras de Xena. Xena attira le corps de Gabrielle contre elle, amenant la joue de la barde contre la sienne. Cela permettait à Xena d'entendre chaque son, chaque cri, chaque gémissement que faisait Gabrielle. Cela permettait aussi à Xena de parler doucement à son amante, de la rassurer et de la réconforter si nécessaire. La guerrière voulait s'assurer que tout serait parfait. Gabrielle méritait la perfection, dans l'esprit de Xena.

Les doux gémissements de Gabrielle enveloppèrent Xena alors qu'elle commençait à explorer le sexe de la barde. Elle passa plusieurs minutes à simplement caresser la douce fourrure qui le couvrait, prenant plaisir à la chaleur et à la douceur, puis à la fournaise et à l'humidité quand ses doigts commencèrent à glisser tendrement entre les replis de son sexe. Les deux femmes laissaient échapper des doux gémissements de plaisir à ce contact. Ses doigts évitaient l'ouverture, se concentrant au lieu de cela sur le petit nœud de puissance qui reposait entre ses replis. Ses mouvements étaient légers comme une plume, touchant à peine le bourgeon sensible. "Dieux, Xena." haleta-t-elle alors que ses hanches commençaient à se frotter contre la main de la guerrière. Son esprit se remplissait de ces différentes sensations, les marquant au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Le souffle de Xena caressait sa peau tandis qu'elles échangeaient des mots doux. La barde commença à embrasser toute la peau qu'elle pouvait trouver. Quand ses lèvres tendres réclamèrent le sensible lobe d'oreille de Xena, la guerrière accrût instinctivement les mouvements de ses doigts. "Ouiii." grogna Gabrielle en pressant son sexe contre les doigts de Xena, sa bouche faisait pleuvoir des baisers le long des larges épaules de la guerrière. "Dieux, c'est si bon." grogna Gabrielle et ses mains agrippèrent les biceps de Xena. Xena enveloppa son autre bras autour du dos de Gabrielle, le caressant gentiment en un mouvement réconfortant en contraste avec les mouvements toujours accélérant de ses doigts enfouis entre les jambes de Gabrielle. Les mouvements contraires des mains réconfortaient et stimulaient en même temps la barde encore plus. Même les yeux fermés, elle voyait les yeux bleu électrique qui appartenaient au corps qui la tenait, la réconfortait, l'aimait. Plaçant son amour et sa confiance en Xena, elle renonça à tout contrôle.

Les bras de Gabrielle s'enroulèrent autour du cou de Xena dans une prise mortelle. Ses hanches accéléraient leur rythme de plus en plus contre les doigts puissants. Les yeux de Gabrielle étaient fermés, mais cela n'empêcha pas les larmes d'extase de couler Les seuls mots que la barde pouvait dire étaient 'oh' et ' Xena'. Elle les répéta à l'envi, sur différentes gammes, à différents volumes qui augmentaient avec sa passion. Xena, pour la plus grande part, faisait de son mieux pour garder le contact avec le sexe de la barde qui bougeait rapidement. Les mouvements irréguliers et le flux de sève firent glisser de leur place les doigts de Xena plus d'une fois, ne faisant qu'exaspérer la fière guerrière. A la deuxième fois, Xena cessa de frotter son dos et enveloppa son bras autour du dos de Gabrielle pour la garder près d'elle. Elle lui murmura des mots d'amour à l'oreille, disant à la barde combien elle l'aimait et comme elle la trouvait magnifique à cet instant. Elle était toujours en train de parler tendrement à Gabrielle quand elle sentit le corps de la barde trembler.

Gabrielle s'accrocha à elle comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ce sentiment, cette joie suprême, ce plaisir suprême valait bien l'éternité dans le Tartare. Elle ne contrôlait plus sa voix, ni son corps. Elle plaça toute sa confiance en Xena pour la ramener. Les muscles de ses cuisses se tendirent, son dos se raidit, son corps commença à trembler. Les doigts de Xena se mouvaient à toute vitesse, frottant d'avant en arrière contre son sexe, la conduisant vers l'orgasme. La voix de Xena carillonnait à son oreille, lui disant combien la guerrière l'aimait et qu'elle était en sûreté. Elle entendit le cri sortir de sa bouche qui commença comme un murmure et finit comme un hurlement du nom de sa guerrière. La sève sortait d'elle à grands flots, trempant le ventre et la main de Xena qui avait cessé ses mouvements mais restait pressé contre son pubis.

Après s'être assurée que les répliques du choc étaient terminées, Xena sortit sa main d'entre elles deux et l'enveloppa autour de la barde frissonnante. Gabrielle n'était plus qu'un petit tas de respirations saccadées et de larmes douces. Xena tendit la main et enleva les cheveux de miel du visage de la conteuse. Elle embrassa la tempe de l'Amazone plusieurs fois, continuant à la tenir et à lui murmurer des mots d'amour. La guerrière normalement si stoïque et émotionnellement tranquille n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle aurait tant parlé d'amour à la jeune femme dans ses bras.

"Tu as... de nombreux talents." murmura Gabrielle plus tard. Elle relâcha sa prise sur le cou de Xena et caressa la joue de la guerrière, surprise de trouver des traces d'humidité. Elle leva la tête pour voir que Xena, en fait, avait versé des larmes.

"Salut, toi. Je pensais que tu t'étais endormie."

"Non. Je profitais de ce sentiment." Elle déposa un baiser sur la clavicule de Xena.

"Ca va ?" demanda Xena sur un ton sérieux. Gabrielle croisa son regard interrogateur.

"Oui, ça va. Je pense que j'irai toujours bien, aussi longtemps que je serai avec toi."

"Tu seras toujours avec moi, Gabrielle. Toujours."

"Comment vas-tu ?" demanda-t-elle en effaçant une larme du visage de bronze. Xena gloussa et lui donna un rapide baiser.

"Jamais été mieux, Gabrielle." Elle passe un doigt robuste le long de la joue de la barde. "Te donner du plaisir est une joie en elle-même." Elle serra Gabrielle plus étroitement contre elle, tentée de la reprendre encore, en partie pour le plaisir et en partie pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour toutes les performances qu'elle avait exigées de la guerrière. Mais regardant les yeux fermés de sa bien-aimée, elle n'en eut pas le cœur. Elles sombrèrent toutes deux dans un sommeil satisfait en quelques minutes.

Elles firent semblant de ne pas entendre la serveuse frapper doucement à la porte pour annoncer le petit déjeuner. Elles firent semblant de ne pas entendre la chef-cuisinière frapper fermement à la porte pour annoncer le déjeuner. Elles essayèrent de faire semblant de ne pas entendre la reine par intérim tambouriner à la porte. "Gabrielle ? Xena ? Je sais que vous êtes là-dedans." Ephiny tambourina de nouveau. "Je vais appeler une guerrière pour forcer cette porte, et ne croyez pas que je ne vais pas le faire. Aucune de vous deux n'a mangé depuis hier."

"Si, on a mangé." hurla en réponse Gabrielle, puis elle éclata de rire à sa plaisanterie. Xena se renfrogna et rampa hors du lit, hors de portée des mains trop curieuses de la barde constamment excitée. Elle attrapa une chemise pour elle et en jeta une autre à Gabrielle. Ephiny continuait à tambouriner.

"Ecoutez, vous deux. Je sais que c'est bien et tout et tout, mais il faut quand même que vous mangiez quelque chose de temps en temps. Gabrielle ? Tu n'as pas faim ? Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un bon repas chaud tout de suite ?" La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et révéla une guerrière fatiguée qui la fixait. "Xena, affamer notre reine à mort n'est pas une bonne idée."

"Pourquoi pas ? Je réussirais peut-être à dormir." Xena bâilla en laissant entrer la reine par intérim. Gabrielle était assise sur le lit, jetant un regard noir à Ephiny pour l'avoir empêchée d'essayer de séduire Xena de nouveau. Ephiny leva les yeux au ciel en voyant cette ironie. Une Xena affamée ne quittait pas la nourriture des yeux et une Gabrielle aux yeux brillants faisait la tête. La reine par intérim ne put s'empêcher d'en rire. Cependant, il suffit d'un instant pour que la barde renifle la nourriture dans la pièce. Sa faim avait été surpassée par son désir pour la princesse guerrière. Son estomac grogna lourdement, comme s'il sentait que c'était le moment d'annoncer sa présence. Elle sauta du lit et marcha vers la table, rejoignant Xena qui dévorait déjà à belles dents d'un air heureux.

Ses blessures physiques soignées et les émotionnelles en cours, Gabrielle fut d'accord qu'il était temps de se mettre en route. Elle était véritablement étonnée de voir la façon dont Xena avait pris ce confinement dans un seul village pour si longtemps. Il n'y avait eu que peu de moments où Xena avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle avait besoin de temps en dehors des portes et des murs. Gabrielle avait compris le besoin de son amante et l'avait accepté sans poser de question. Xena ne restait jamais plus de quelques chandelles et revenait toujours pleine d'une nouvelle énergie et pleine d'attentions pour sa petite barde parce qu'elle se sentait coupable de l'avoir abandonnée si longtemps.

Xena demanda un peu de temps toute seule, promettant de revenir rapidement. Elle alla directement vers le temple d'Artémis. La prêtresse du temps et ses aides étaient des femmes, après tout, et avaient appris par le téléphone amazone ce qu'il y avait entre la reine et la guerrière. La servante en avait parlé à la lavandière qui en avait parlé à la gardienne, qui en parla à la forgeronne, qui le dit à tout le village, pipelette comme elle était. La prêtresse fit signe aux filles de la suivre à l'extérieur. Cette fois-ci, elle savait que le marbre était poli.

"Tu as l'air fatiguée, Xena. Tout va bien ?" dit Artémis en feignant l'inquiétude.

"Ca irait si une certaine barde (elle bâilla) me laissait dormir." répondit-elle. La déesse gloussa.

"On dirait qu'elle est passionnée, hein, guerrière ?" Artémis haussa un sourcil d'une énervante façon qui ressemblait à celle de Xena.

"Elle essaie de me tuer, Artémis. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu lui as donné une des étranges mixtures d'Aphrodite ?"

"Heureusement pour toi, ou malheureusement, selon le cas, c'est non. La passion de la barde est la sienne et toute pour toi, guerrière." Artémis sourit quand elle vit les yeux de Xena s'allumer en pensant à tous les avantages futurs d'une barde vorace. Les voyages sur Argo ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes, les feux de camp prendraient une toute autre signification. Elle se perdait presque dans ses pensées, quand elle se rappela qu'une déesse attendait qu'elle parlât. Elle prit un visage solennel et baissa les yeux.

"Je voulais te présenter mes excuses, Artémis. J'étais hors de moi auparavant. C'est juste que Gabrielle est tout mon monde et je ne peux pas imaginer la vie sans elle."

"Tout est pardonné, mon enfant. Moi aussi, j'ai senti que je lui avais fait faux bond. Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu la chance de me rattraper auprès d'elle et indirectement auprès de toi aussi, Xena." Artémis attendit que la guerrière essayât de s'imaginer ce dont elle parlait. Oh, que les dieux aiment jouer avec les mots.

"Je ne comprends pas, Artémis. Tu dis que tout ce que tu pouvais faire, c'était exaucer ses prières, et elles étaient pour les autres, pas pour elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?" Il y eut un long silence, tandis que Artémis regardait partout ailleurs, sauf dans les yeux bleus de la guerrière.

Les yeux de Xena s'agrandirent légèrement alors qu'une pensée lui venait. "Elle était enceinte, n'est-ce pas ?"

"J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, Xena. Restons-en là." Artémis regarda Xena d'une façon si sérieuse que les cheveux du cou de Xena se dressèrent. "Tu ne devras jamais lui révéler cela, Xena. Cela ruinerait tout ce que vous avez ensemble et mon enfant n'aurait plus confiance en moi. Toi et moi savons que c'est la meilleure solution." Xena acquiesça.

"Tu as ma parole, Artémis." dit-elle solennellement.

"Je sais que ta parole est bonne, Xena. Prends soin d'elle." Artémis miroita puis disparut.

Au moment où Xena atteignit Gabrielle, elle était au milieu d'un cercle d'enfants, tissant un conte plein de vie avec des petits lapins qui sautaient dans toute la forêt. Les yeux de la barde étaient brillants et vifs, sa voix douce et gentille, captivant les enfants à l'histoire. Xena s'adossa à une barrière, regarda et écouta. Quand l'histoire fut finie, plusieurs petites filles se mirent à parler en même temps, posant des questions et suppliant pour d'autres. Consciente de la présence de la guerrière, Gabrielle leva les yeux vers elle. Xena lui offrit un sourire qui n'était que pour sa barde et hocha gentiment la tête. Les yeux pers scintillèrent et le sourire de Gabrielle s'élargit. Elle reporta son attention vers les enfants et se lança dans un autre conte, plein de créatures surnaturelles qui arrachèrent des oohh et des aah.

Le sourire de Xena ne la quitta pas devant cette scène. Gabrielle racontait à nouveau ses histoires. Le dernier maillon de la chaîne de la guérison pour sa barde. Xena savait qu'il faudrait encore du temps pour que les cauchemars cessassent, pour que ses sursauts nerveux se calmassent, pour que les feux de camp fussent à nouveau sûrs. Mais ils finiraient bien par cesser.

"C'est assez confortable, mon amour ?" demanda Xena gentiment, sa respiration chaude chatouillait l'oreille de la barde.

"Oui, très confortable." dit Gabrielle d'une voix traînante, nichant sa tête sur la poitrine de Xena. "Je devine qu'il y a des avantages à monter à cheval." La main de Gabrielle glissa pour aller caresser la cuisse de Xena. Elle fut incapable de réprimer un sourire rusé quand elle sentit les muscles tressauter. "C'est sûr, des avantages."

"Attention, ma petite barde." l'avertit gentiment Xena. "N'oublie pas qui est assise devant." Comme pour prouver son point de vue, elle leva la main pour capturer le sein gauche de la barde.

"Oh, ouais, héhé, j'avais oublié." La main de Gabrielle arrêta ses explorations qui torturaient la cuisse de Xena.

"Moi..." Les lèvres de Xena trouvèrent le lobe d'oreille sensible de la barde. "...pas."

 

FIN.

 

Ecrit par BL Miller (joignable sur facebook) en 1997.  
Traduit à Paris, France, le 14 décembre 1999 par Fausta88.

\- - Je tiens tout particulièrement à remercier BL Miller pour cette superbe histoire.  
Thanks BL, for this wonderful story.  
Fausta.

\- - And thank you Fausta for the wonderful translation.  
B L

\---


End file.
